


The Lion Guard (My Version.

by Metalbrony823



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Lion King Fusion, Gen, Lion King (1994) References, Lions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbrony823/pseuds/Metalbrony823
Summary: Kion was a happy young Lion cub who formed the Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands from any danger possible. His friends were Fuli the Cheetah, Bunga the Honey Badger, beshte the Hippo, and Ono the cattle egret. A story of family and friendship.(I wanted to create my own version of the Lion Guard so I think it would make more sense since Kion was didn't exist in the Lion King 2.)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been at least a year since Zira's death, and her former pride finally came back to the Pride Lands, the humble home of many beautiful and graceful African creatures like the Eland, the white and black rhino, the elephant, the spitting cobras, the hornbills, and of course, the ruling faction of the entire land, the lions. One of them was the king himself, Simba, and then his loving wife, Nala.

In their home of Pride Rock, the beautiful and gigantic rock formation that made a humble home for them and their pride. Among them, was Kiara, the soon-to-be queen of he Pride Lands, and her handsome mate, Kovu, who was Zira's son. Kovu would be the soon-to-be king of the Pride Lands with Kiara together as lovers.

Of course, the Pride Lands were as peaceful as it is, beautiful and a very scenic view of the savanna from the rock. Not only was there true peace in the circle of life, but there was also a new face in the pride. There was a cub named Kion, who was the son of Simba and Nala, and little brother of Kiara. He was still a cub, and almost looked like his father, except that he had a small mane of hair on his head.

At the moment, he was playing a game with Bunga the honey badger who was as old as Kion was. Bunga was... not really the brightest creature in the Pride Lands, but he was a very brave honey badger, which was why his kind is the most fearless animal in the world.

"Come on, Bunga! You can do better than that!" Kion shouted playfully. The game they were playing was tag, and both of them were having so much fun together as best friends.

"I'm trying, Kion!" Bunga laughed. "You're just too fast for me!"

And so the playing and the laughing went on and on for quite a long time around the water hole near the rock.

oh how Kion was living the good life, being the son of a King and Queen of the land, and he can get a special treatment on certain things for being that. Sure, he might now become king, but that was okay, for he was happy as can be.

After a long while, both of them had a little break and took time to catch their breath from all the fun they were having.

"Wanna get a watermelon, Kion?" Bunga offered him

"You know very well that lions are carnivores." Kion replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right." Bunga remembered. In a happy tone of voice, he said "Oh well, more melon for me! What are you going to eat, Kion?"

thinking my about a decent meal as his lunch, he said "I'll see what I can hunt around here."

"gotcha. Zuka Zama!" He cheered. "Here I come sweet watermelon!" Then he began hopping back to his home eagerly. Kion looked on at him no chuckled st how silly he looked running all the way back to Timon and Pumbaa.

Yes, Bunga is the adopted son of Simba's friends, Timon the smart-Alec Meerkat, and Pumbaa, the food loving warthog with a big heart. Kion then felt like going back to Pride Rock and see if his family can help him hunt an animal that he wants to eat.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice. "Kion!" It said. It was Ono, the cattle egret that was also good friends with Kion.

"Hello, Ono! What brings you here?" Kion called to him from the ground.

"I just thought I would say hi and drop by." Said the egret. Then the small white bird hovered a little above the grassy floor and perched on his two legs. "What's happening?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Kion replied modestly "I was just done playing tag with Bunga and maybe I should go back home. That Bunga, he is always hungry I tell you."

"heh, you can say that again." Ono agreed. "He is definitely like Timon and Pumbaa."

"yeah, he is just like them, Ono." Kin agreed with his avian friend.

"Well, I gotta look for any Cape buffalo, elephants, or rhinos to perch on so I can have a huge parasite buffet before the oxpeckers hog everything... again."

"Okay, Ono. We you soon."

"Bye Kion." Then white bird happily flew off into the sky and was like a white cloud disappearing into the skies.

Now feeling thirsty, he decided to take a sip from the drinking pool, and enjoyed the cool water feeling inside his mouth. It was just then he saw Beshte, another one of his best friends, who was a young Hippopotamus with great strength.

"Oh, hey, Kion. I didn't see you there." Said the hippo.

"it's okay, Beshte. How's it going with you?"

"Not much really. You going back home to your family?"

"yep, I sure am. Although... I don't know if that is such a good idea." Kion said. "I... don't wanna get in mom and dad's way, for they have been helping Kiara and Kovu learn how to be a queen and king someday."

"come on, Kion. They all love you, you are family after all, and that is what families do."

"I just don't want to bother them or pester them while helping Kiara and Kovu."

having a sympathetic look on his face, Beshte remarked "Just because they have been helping Kiara with her royal duties lately, it doesn't mean they don't want you around ever again."

"True. At least Kiara's not like Vitani, who sometimes teases me."

"ain't that the truth." Beshte said

"Kion!" Said a female voice. They saw a black and white figure running towards them in a speed of light. It immediately stopped in front of Kion, and it turned out to be Fuli, the cheetah with great speed, and a little cocky attitude for it. "I saw you guys ad. Thought I should say hello."

"hello, Fuli." Kion greeted her. "We're not really talking about anything, just the usual stuff and shooting the breeze."

"huh. Nothing new huh. Well, I have to get a group of baboons away from my home, they can be real pests you know?"

"yeah, but they are just baboons, it's part of the circle of life. They can't help being curious."

"I know I know. Have a safe travel home, Kion."

"Asante, Fukui." Kion remarked gratefully. In another flash of light, Fuli ran as fast as a lightning bolt and ran all the way back to her home.

Beshte looked on at the cheetah in amazement. "Wow, that cheetah is definitely something."

"hevi kabisa." Kion muttered in an equal amount of impressiveness. "I gotta go home."

"okay Kion, see you soon." Then the hippo went into the deep waters of the lake. While heading home, Kio was a little nervous and thought if it was okay to really come back home and be with his family.

inside the rock, there was Kiara and Kovu sitting together in happiness and bliss. "Hi guys." Kion said

both of them worked their ears up and saw the cub, and both of them smiled "Kion, welcome back!" Kiara said in joy, more than happy to see him. "How was your game with Bunga little bro?"

"it was fun."

"did he smell again, buddy?" Kovu joked with a chuckle.

"You know Bunga and how he is, Kovu." Kion said modestly. "He has more guts than brains."

"what can you expect? He's a honey badger after all." Kovu said with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean, I do care about him, but sometimes, I just don't understand him." Said Kiara. "He is a nice boy though."

"a lot of us don't get him, sis." Kion noted. Looking around at his surroundings, he asked "Do you know where mom and dad are?"

"Ah, they went out hunting again." Kiara said.

"Simba said that he will try and find a big buffalo bull for all of us to eat as a family." Kovu said. "But like he said, he'll try to."

"Who knows? Maybe he might not get a Cape buffalo bull. Those guys are tough as stone after all." Kiara said. "They do not go down easy like zebras or some antelope would."

"She's right." Kion agreed. "Where's Vitani?" Just then he felt something rub against his red tuft of hair.

"right here, squirt." Said another female voice that sounded a little tough. "No need to look any further.

Kion gave out a slightly annoyed look after Vitani's little action she just did.

"Oh come on kid, don't tell me you're not happy to see your sister-in-law." She teased him.

the cub made a small groan of irritation. "Come on, Vitani, give him a break. He's just a cub." Kovu said.

"I know that." Vitani shrugged. Then back to the cub she suddenly made a scream "Ahh! A spitting cobra behind you, Kion!"

"Aah! Where? Where?" Kion looked around in a state of panic, but there was no spitting cobra in sight. It was just then Vitani guffawed to herself on the floor, covering her face slightly.

he made a small growl "Not funny!"

"no, it was hilarious!" Vitani laughed.

"Enough Vitani!" Kiara reprimanded. "I think he has quite enough teasing for one day." The soon-to-be queen gave Vitani a stern look with her ears down, towering over her little brother next to her.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." Vitani said. Then back to Kion, she remarked "Sorry, buddy. I was only playing with you."

"I know. I'm so used to that." Kion said.

"anyway, how as your little play date with Bunga?"

"Same as always. Bunga always has more guts than brains."

"heh, you can say that again." Vitani snickered.

"we're home!" Said the king's voice. Simba and Nala came back with a big piece of meat with them after their little hunt. "Kion, you're back. How was your day with Bunga?"

"pretty good, dad."

Simba smiled warmly at his son. "Good, I hope you played safely each other."

"Come on Simba." Said Nala. "Kion is a very good boy, and he is very well-behaved, unlike you when you were his age."

"Oh stop it Nala." Simba smirked. "We got a big buffalo bull for all of us to eat and sustain our hunger for a whole month of two."

"Smells good." Kovu said.

"you can say that again." Kiara agreed with her mate.

A little later after they had had a decent lunch, all of them were full, and so was the rest of the pride. The meat was so juicy and tasty, but luckily, there was still enough buffalo meet to go around..

"If only Grandmother Sarabi was here to eat this, she would love it." Kion said

"I know." Kiara said "she would enjoy it so much."

"Sadly she is not with us anymore." Simba said sadly. He and everyone's heads bowed in sadness.

"well, at least she is reunited with Grandfather Mufasa, right?" Kion reminded.

"That's right, son." Simba said with a warm smile, gently hugging him with his paw.

"So dad, you want to play hide n seek with me around Pride Rock?"

"sorry, son. But I already promised Kiara and Kovu that I would help them be a queen and a king for when they rule someday."

"oh, right." The cub sounded a little bummed to remember that. Yes, his parents were very busy and a little inattentive to him just because Kiara and Kovu are future rulers of the Pride Lands.

"Come on, Kiara, let me teach you how to properly watch over the rock again. And after that, I will instruct you on how to tend to the sick and wounded."

"Okay, father." Said Kiara with a smile, then she and Kovu went with Simba for their usual training

Feeling a little said, Kion decided to turn to Nala and asked her for some fun. "Mom, you wanna play with me?"

Nala replied "Sure, how will this game-?"

"Nala my queen!" Called a British voice. It was Zazu the majordomo hornbill that helps keep things in line. He fluttered right in front of Nala, and said "Pumbaa is stuck in a hole again."

She made a small groan of irritation. "Again?"

"I'm afraid so. Of course Timon is trying to pull him out, but due to his small size, he cannot pull him out with some assistance."

"how stuck is he?"

"quite stuck, my queen."

"okay, tell them I'll be right over there."

"yes your highness." Zazu said boldly, and then flew out of the rock in great speed.

turning back to Kion, she said "Sorry Kion. Duty calls as a queen. Some other time though, okay?"

sighing, Kion replied "okay mom." Then Nala hurriedly went out to the savanna to help Timon and Pumbaa with their usual problem.

"Why don't you ask your other friends to play with you?"

"and I suppose you don't want to play with me right now, Vitani?"

"Not if I am so tired, no. Normally I would love to play with you, but..." she made a yawn. "I desperately need a nap from all that rough housing with my brother earlier."

"figures."

"Sorry Kion." Then she went to another part of the rock to take a little nap, and in a few minutes, she was already snoring. There was Kion, alone in his free time, having no one to play with right now.

"oh, it's not fair." Kion muttered to himself, emitting another sigh. "Do I even exist at all?" Then he went outside took a look at the scenic view of the Pride Lands like he would do occasionally. In the valley, just below the horizontal he saw many lionesses spending some time with their cubs together as a family. "Does anyone even love me?"

**The Next Morning**

It was five in the morning, and the morning sun was striking on the Pride Lands. Every lion in Pride Rock was fast asleep. Kion himself was sleeping next to Kiara, who snuggled close to him against her warm body. Simba and Nala slept together and Kovu slept next to his mate. Vitani was sitting on far side of the sleeping pride of lionesses, snoring the loudest. Despite it, the others were too fast asleep to even notice her snoring.

Kion was the one who got up the earliest, and looked at his big sister with some disdain. "Who am I kidding, everyone loves Kiara more than me, anyway." He made a quiet sigh that he wouldn't wake the other lions up and slowly moved free from Kiara's mighty paw. After that, he quietly sneaked through many sleeping lions without waking them up, and slipped out of Pride Rock.

Walking across the grassy ground, he saw a couple of lone trees, some with leopards, some with baboons, and a few with vultures. Of course when he sees those carrion birds, he would keep his distance, and the same with the leopards since there was one who was a nasty piece of work named Makucha. Finally, he was about one or two miles from his home and decided to stop near another water hole.

Feeling a little tired, he rested his legs on the dirt. Looking over his reflection. One or two hours have passed, and he hardly moved a muscle, and looked around at his surroundings.

**Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch plays**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_tY21x7I3M> **

He honestly didn't know if he should come back home and face his family and continue for them to pretend he doesn't exist sometimes, or just move on like Simba did a long time ago when he was Kion's age.

"It's almost like." Kion sang "Your heaven's trying everything to break me down." then he repeated what he just said the first time he sang.

**Guitar Solo plays**

looking at his reflection, he began imagining if he was not important or loved by his whole family or his subjects. Then he thought of his friends, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte all at once, and hanging out together, forming the Lion Guard together as a team together to keep the Pride Lands at peace.

At least they all pay attention to him, but of course, is he of any importance to this life at all.

"Your heaven's trying everything. You're heaven's trying everything to break me down." he concluded his singing. Resting his head on his forearms, he began to cry with some tears streaking down his face.

"Kion." said a deep voice with an echo. Perking his head up, feeling a little startled. He saw another male lion standing right next to him with a warm face, and almost looked like his dad. "Are you alright?"

"Who- who are you?"

"I am the one who always guides Simba and as well as you. I have been watching you ever since the day you were born. Kion, I am your grandfather."

Kion stopped his sobbing and his eyes widened, realizing what this lion was. "G-grandfather Mufasa?" he said

He nodded a yes with a warm smile. "Yes, my grandson." he replied in his regal, noble voice. He looked like a spirit for Kion could almost see stuff through his deceased grandfather. Then the deceased lion sat next to him at the water hole.

"How are you here?" Kion asked

"I am here because you are here, Kion. I might be dead in body, but I am in you in spirit. I live in you, just as I live in your father. Now, do tell me, what is the matter?"

Kion sighed, and he said while wiping a tear from his face "Grandfather, I am wondering if I am even wanted here in the Pride Lands." and he slowly turned his head away. "Mom and dad haven't really been noticing me."

"Kion, look at me." Mufasa gently urged him. Feeling a little reluctant about it, Kion tilted his head back to his wise grandfather anyway. "Good. Now Kion, your father and mother do care about you, as do everyone in your home. To them, you being born into this world was one of the greatest moments of their lives."

"well... they don't sound like it lately." Kion said and sniffed his nose. "They love Kiara more than they love me anyway. They don't even have so much time to play with me anymore."

"Oh Kion." ,ufasa said with great sympathy. "They love you just as much as Kiara. It's just that your daughter is going to be the queen of this land someday, and Kovu will loffing king. Simba is trying to do all he can to show Kiara what it it like to be ruler of the Pride Lands."

sniffing again, Kion remarked. "What about my mom?"

"She can be just as busy as your father. Being leaders of the Pride Lands is never an easy task. Believe me, I know."

"well, I do't know what it's like, because I won't be king like my dad was."

"Very true, but that is because you will have to carry the same responsibility that your father will pass down to Kiara and Kovu. Unless something terrible has happened."

"fair enough. Or if both of them cannot rule over the place."

"exactly, but that is still a long time ahead of your life. For you are still young, Kion." Said Mufasa. "What I am trying to say is your parents do love you, but the world does not revolve around you."

"I didn't say that, Grandfather."

"I didn't say that you did." Mufasa replied. "But what I am trying to say is, your family will always love you, and so will your closest friends that you socialize with."

it was silent for a second, and then a minute, but Kion said "look grandfather, I just need to be... alone. Not that I am not happy to see you- but- I mean- it's just-"

"I understand comepletely, my grandson." Mufasa said. "Sometimes being alone does help with our problems if needed. But always remember that I love you Kion, and so does the rest of your family. Remember, I will always live in you, and help you whenever you call my name. Always."

then the deceased lion began to fade like a ghost would normally do. Kion didn't really know what to think of this. Was he hallucinating? Or was it really the ghost of the great king Mufasa?

"Grandfather, wait!" Kion tried to stop him, but it was too late. Mufasa' spirit vanished.

feeling like crying again, he let more tears go out of his eyes. After three long minutes, Kion heard a voice as he kept sobbing.

"Kion!" It was Kiara calling his voice. He looked to his right and saw her just looking for her little brother across the plain. "Hello? Where are you?"

the sad cub just continued sobbing quietly to himself again. Then Kiara saw Kion and perked her ears, and immediately went up to him.

"Kion, there you are. How many times have we told you not to go out so far into the Pride Lands without our-" then she noticed her crying. "Kion? What's wrong?" She asked softly, sitting next to him to try and console him.

"nothing Kiara." He sniveled. "I'm fine."

"you don't sound like it to me." She said. "What's the matter?" She gently lifted his face so she could look at her face. Her own had a very caring and sympathetic look on her face.

Realizing that his big sister was persistent to see what his problem was, he finally said "alright, I feel like I am worthless here, and maybe I was a mistake."

Kiara's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Don't say that. That's not true."

"Well, mom and dad haven't really been noticing me lately." He confessed modestly. "They love you more than me anyway."

Feeling so sorry for her brother and blaming herself for his misery. "Kion, come here." Then she gently pulled him close to her chest for a hug, and Kion was sobbing in her fur while she was soothing him. "Shhh, don't cry. Your big sister's here." She soothed.

"do you really love me?"

"shh, of course I do." Kiara replied. "You're my little brother. Nothing will ever change that. Kion, mom and dad love you so much. Why would you even think they wouldn't love you anymore?"

"well, dad doesn't really want to play or do something fun with me anymore. Mom is also as busy, like yesterday, she had to pull Pumbaa out of a hole."

"Bro, he does that because I am going to be queen one day and Kovu the king, so we have to know everything about being co-rulers of the Pride Lands. Dad is just trying to help us. It's not that he doesn't want to play with you, he just doesn't really have so much time because... he's the king. And for mom well she's the queen."

"it's not just that." Kion said looking at his sister.

"what else?"

"they always give you so much praise for being the princess of the Pride Lands, while I... don't really mean anything. When mom and dad help you become queen, it makes me feel... worthless, like I was a mistake."

"shh, don't say that." Kiara soothes him again. Then she hugged him once more. "I love you Kion. You are one of the greatest things that ever happened to us. You're the greatest little brother in the world."

"Kiara!" Called a male voice, which turned out to be Kovu. The black lion took a glimpse and found her keeping Kion close in her arms. "Oh you found Kion and- hey, what's wrong buddy? He noticed the cub crying some more.

"Kion thinks that he is meaningless to us."

"what? That's crazy. Kovu remarked. "Why would you even think that, Kion?"

"because Kiara is going to be queen while I am just going to be plain old Kion." He said.

"Oh, come on. So what if you won't have to be king, it doesn't mean you're not special." Kovu reassured. "You are an amazing cub."

"Yes, we all love you."

Then the sound of running legs were heard "Kiara!" It was Simba.

"Kion!" Cried Nala.

"Ah, there you all are." Said Vitani. "Oh, what happened?"

"Kion what's wrong?" Asked Nala.

the cub turned to his parents and said "mom, dad, do you guys love me?"

both of them had a confused look on their face and back to their son. "Of course we do, Kion. Why would you doubt that?" Simba asked, kneeling down to him in front of Kiara.

"well, you help Kiara and Kovu become rulers someday, and I just feel worthless. I just have a feeling like... like I'm not special at all while my big sister is." Then Kiara held him closer again. "And sometimes you guys don't even notice me and don't have time for me so much anymore like we used to do."

both parents began to feel guilty and thought of how much Kion wanted to play or spend time with them. "Kion, of course we love you. We all do." Nala said. "We would never think less of you because you won't have to be king." Then Nala licked his back affectionately.

"And... I guess we're to blame too." Simba admitted. "We never mean to hurt you like that. You are part of our family."

"your father's right. We have been ignoring you lately, but it doesn't mean we do not love you anymore."

in unison, they all remarked to him "We're sorry Kion."

"Yeah, you're a great cub." Vitani stated. "And I mean it."

"you're not teasing me this time, are you Vitani?"

"I swear on my mother's grave." She stated. "I... love you as well."

Kion felt so touched to hear that and was trying to stop his sobbing. "I'm sorry if I ran all the way out here without telling you guys."

"it wasn't entirely your fault. Like I said, we're to blame, too." Simba repeated. "I promise I'll spend more time with you."

"So do I, sweetie." Nala said.

"And Kion, we all love you." Kiara said once again.

"Yeah, don't ever doubt that." Kovu said

"And... I'll try and go easy on you next time, squirt." Vitani stated herself.

"Would you like a drink out of this pond?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I am parched, looking all over for you sure made me thirsty back there." Simba said. Everyone else agreed with the king, and and drank the water along with Kion. After they were finished, he himself was the last to wrap it up.

"Are you okay, Kion?" Kiara asked him softly.

"A little." he modestly said. "I just want to go home."

"Sure. And don't forget, we all love you." said Simba. "Nothing will ever change that.

"Thank, guys." Kion said, and then he made a yawn.

"You tired little dude?" asked Vitani with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"How early did you get up this morning?" asked Nala

"When the sun first risen up in the sky."

"Oh my." said Kovu, you must be really tired just getting up right now."

"Well, i'm not that tired." Kion said, then he yawned again.

"Au contraire." said Nala with an amused smile on her face.

"okay, I'm just... not used to getting up so early like this in the morning." Kion noted. Then he felt Kiara's law gently rub his small mane of red hair.

"it's alright. You want me to stay close to you? As a big sister would do for her little brother?"

After thinking for a second, Kion said "okay." With a smile. Then they all went back to Pride Rock and Kion immediately fell asleep on the usual spot he was on earlier, and immediately fell asleep. Kiara smiled warmly at her sibling and kept him close to her.

"Sweet dreams, Kion." She whispered in his ear so sweetly


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kion's family comforted him and apologized for not really paying attention to him lately, he and his friends, The Lion Guard, stop a usual hyena trouble.

While looking at the top of Pride Rock, Kion was feeling so much better, and he felt closer than ever with his family now, since they all came to look for him and console him when he briefly ran away this morning. best of all, Mufasa came to him personally as a spirit. Kion saw many wonderful sights from down below the gigantic rock, such as a large herd of Cape Buffalo running through their little migration to find some water. It was a really large herd with a size of a few thousand buffalo or more. The leader of this gigantic movement was the blackest one and the biggest one since he is the alpha male, but young Kion couldn't really tell for sure, for he was so high up on the peak of the rock.

It was almost afternoon and he was rather happy he took a nap with his big sister Kiara. While napping, she also fell asleep with him and kept him close in her arms.

While still looking down below, he heard a voice. "Kion!" it was Bunga's, and he recognized his voice too well considering the fact that he was one of Kion's best friends for a long time. He was just coming up the rock and there was Fuli, Beshte, and Ono with him as well. "Ah there you are. Kiara told us that you were sitting on the rock."

"Bunga, guys, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see all of you of course, but why are you here?"

"Hello? Simba kinda told us about how you ran away from Pride Rock to a watering hole." Fuli said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "And he also told us that you were feeling unloved or left out and how they found you. So are you alright?"

"yeah, we were worried about you, Kion." Beshte added.

Kion made a small smile at his best friends. "Uh-huh. I am feeling a lot better."

"good to hear." Ono said, feeling more than relieved to hear that. "Your family kinda explained what was wrong and, you know."

"I promise you guys, I'm fine."

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga bounced with joy. "Good thing we weren't here to see you crying or all of that."

"Bunga!" The hippo reprimanded.

"what I was just trying to make a point." The honey badger said defensively. "Coke on, Kion, you know I was just trying to make a point."

the lion cub made a small chuckle. "Oh Bunga." He said. "And you guys didn't really have to worry about me."

"sure we did." Beshte remarked. "We are your closest friends after all."

"yeah Kion, it's what good friends do." Fuli added with a warm smile. "Kiara and kovu said they really love you and were more than happy to help you learn how to hunt later on."

"I know that. So Bunga, was Pumbaa that stuck yesterday when mom tried to save him?"

the young honey badger made a small outburst of laughter "oh yeah. Pumbaa was just squirming like a little mouse trying to squeeze his way into a hole." And he snicke ed to himself about that little event yesterday. "Silly uncle Pumbaa. Ooh a centipede!" He noticed the insect crawling next to him on the rock, and he promptly chomped the centipede down his throat as his snack.

"ugh, Bunga!" Fuli said.

"what?" He had his mouth full while he was talking. "I'm hungry."

"you're always hungry, Bunga." Kion said with his eyes rolling to the side. "So, you guys ready for a patrol around the Pride Lands for if Janja and his band of hyenas comecausing some trouble?"

"You bet!" Beshte remarked confidentially.

"Till the Pride Lands end,"

"Lion Guard will defend!" The others said with great enthusiasm. Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard went out of Pride Rock and went around many parts of the Pride Lands to look for any trouble or if some animal needed some help.

So far, the area was at great peace, and no commotion was seen or heard. "Help!" Said a voice. It was at the moment when Kion was about to say move onto another part of the Pride Lands, but the voice came at the neck of time.

"uh oh! That sounds like trouble!" Said Ono. The cattle egret hurriedly flew over where the voice was coming from, and saw Kibango the Serval hanging from a high cliff and about to fall into a river with very violent rapids of water, looking quite lethal

"Help! I can't hold on much longer!" Kibango screamed for his life, hoping a miracle would happen to him.

Ono saw what was happening, thanks to his gifted eyesight, and flew back to tell the others about what is happening right now. "Guys! It's Kibango the Serval"m he said to his cronies. "He's about to fall from a cliff into a dangerous river!"

"come on, Lion Guard! We have no time to lose!" Kion said, he and his friends followed Ono to where the Serval was about to fall from. "Don't worry, Kibango! We're here to save you!"

"Lion Guard! Thank goodness you have came here. Hurry and help me up!" Said the Serval in desperation.

"Beshte, I'm gonna get him, grab my tail as I do so."

"Got it!" The hippo nodded. Then he carefully used his big mouth to grab hold of Kion's tail without trying to rip it apart with his mighty strength. Meanwhile, Kion was trying to reach his paw over to the Serval. By the looks of the cat, he wasn't going to hold on to the ledge much longer, and the branch he was holding on to could snap at any second.

"Almost got ya, Kibango!" Kion said while grunting and straining. "Almost there!" Then he grasped at the serval's left paw, and held onto it.

it was just at the very moment the branch completely lost it's strength and fell into the violent waters below. Kibango made a small yelp in surprise, and held onto Kion's paw with his own paws tightly.

"it's okay, i'all get you back up. Ah! Okay Beshte, pull!" Kion warned. With his mighty strength, Beshte pulled his best friend while he was hanging on to the Serval and he fell backwards.

feeling a little dizzy, Kion and Kibango got back up on their feet, trying to regain their focus. "You okay, Kibango?" Kion asked him while his eyes were still rolling.

"uh huh. Thanks to you guys." The Serval replied gratefully. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"nothing we can't handle Kibango." Bunga boasted triumphantly.

"Kibango, what happened? How did you almost fall to your death like that?" Kion asked

"oh it was horrible, just terrible!" Said Kibango. I was just looking for some bee eaters to munch on as my lunch, and then, All of a sudden, Janja and his boys ambushed me and almost killed me."

"where are they now?" Fuli asked him

"they said they were going to try and eat my kids, Jini and Moloso!" Kibango said. "You got to help my kids! I am begging you!"

"don't worry, we'll save them. Till the Pride Lands end,"

"Lion Guard will defend!" And the team went to search for Janja and his minions with the serval following behind them. Finally, there was a small den and there were Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu trying to claw their way into the Serval home.

"Janja!" Kion barked at them. All three hyenas looked back and faced their enemies

"well well well, Kion and the Lion Guard. What a pleasant surprise." Said the leader in a charming voice. "You can't just mind your own business and leave well enough alone, can you?"

"it's always our business when you threaten the circle of life!" Kion said

"Who cares about that stupid Circle of Life?" Said Cheezi before laughing maniacally. "We can eat whatever we want!"

"yeah, what he said, chumps!" Chungu added. "Can we eat them to, Janja? It looks like a big serving on the menu!"

"of course we can, boys. Attack!" Then an all out battle broke out, of course, the kids and Kibango fought gallantly, as a matter of fact, the Serval was biting so hard on Janja's side, it made him bleed a little, but of course since spotted hyenas were bigger than servals, he easily threw him off like a fly or a leech.

"get out of here, Janja!" Then Kion did the roar of the elders at the three hyenas and it easilly frightened them away while whining like a bunch of scared dogs spooked by lightning or thunder.

just then, the Serval kittens slowly came out cautiously. "Daddy?" Said one.

"Jini! Moloso!" Kibango said with joy, promptly running up to them and giving them a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Thanks for saving us daddy!" Said Moloso with a cute smile

"well, I did have a little help."

"Kion, guys! You came!" Said Jini

"of course we did. It's our duty to protect helpless animals from being terrorized." Ono warmly said.

"thank you all so much." Said both Serval kittens, both hugging Kion since he was the leader.

"You're welcome guys." Kion replied warmly to them, then he hugged them back gently. "Come on guys, we still got lots of patrolling to do around here. See you later Kibango. And if you ever need us again, you know where to find us."

"of course, Kion. And I promise not to try and be stuck on anymore cliffs." Said the Serval. "It is so good that we all have you, Lion Guard."

"don't mention it." Full boasted. "It's what we do." And they all went back to patrolling the Pride Lands, and the three servals watched on proudly.

"make King Simba proud, Kion." Said Kibango to himself. "Make all of us proud."


	3. Kion and Jasiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simba and Nala decide to go to the Outlands and make peace with three Hyenas named Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed. These three worked alongside Scar, but since that evil deceased lion betrayed them, they want nothing to do with him and decide to turn over a new leaf. Meanwhile, Kion gets to spend time with a close hyena friend, Jasiri.

after that little incident with Kibango the Serval by saving him and his family from Janja and his posse, Kion and his closest friends saw that the Pridelands were at full peace, for now of course. All the animals living within the lands that the sun shines down on, Fuli stated "well, I suppose since we looked everywhere on the pridelands, we say we should call it a day. I'm really hungry right now, I can eat a whole hyrax right now."

"Ha! You read my mind, Fuli." Said Bunga. "Lots of fruits and grub for me back at a Timon and Pumbaa's oasis, boy am I hungry."

"you're always hungry, Bunga." Beshte said with his eyes narrowed. "Although we did take a long walk across the savanna, and it has made me a little tired."

Ono licked his beaked and he remarked "I wander if there are some Grasshoppers or bugs I can eat somewhere. Ooh, I bet the rhinos and Cape buffalo would have some ticks trying to suck their blood, I could really go for some ticks."

Finally, Kion's stomach growled the last, and he remarked "well, I guess you guys are right. But Ono, can you still check the ground from the skies once in a while just in case? And if you do see any trouble, let us all know."

the cattle egret made a head nod, and he said "you got it Kion." Then he flew away into the big, blue sky. It didn't take long for the other members of the Lion Guard to disband too, and the. Kion was alone again. As he went home, he saw many faces from the other lionesses living in the Pride Rock.

thinking with his stomach again, he went over to the buffalo carcass that Simba and Nala brought back home before, and it still tasted good for him to eat. Despite the flies swarming around the carcass, he didn't care, for he was too hungry to even notice.

While sitting on a small ledge with a view of the lands behind the rock, Kion began to think of Mufasa again. Of course he remembered what he told him about calling his own grandfather again if he was having trouble or feeling down.

at first, he didn't think it would actually work, but then he decided to give it a shot anyway. "Grandfather Mufasa?" Kion said to the sky. "Are you there?"

it took a little while, and then the ghost of Mufasa appeared next to him, still looking quite regal as ever. "Of course I am, Kion." Said he. "I knew you would call on me again." Then he sat next to him. "What can I help you with, my grandson?"

"Grandfather, listen, i'm so sorry if I ran away like that. I know it was irresponsible, but I was just so frustrated, you know. And I'm also sorry for kinda telling you to go away like that back at the watering hole."

smiling warmly, Mufasa placed a paw on Kion's small back, and stated "it's alright, Kion. There's no need for you to apologize. I understand perfectly that you needed time alone to yourself and think things over, which is good."

Kion was relieved to hear that he didn't insult his almighty grandfather. "Good. But me and my family made up together."

"I know." Said Mufasa. "I have been watching that little event the other day. Like I have said before, I am always there for you like I am for Simba." Then he looked at the sky with him. "Such a beautiful day out here, isn't it?"

"uh-huh. Me and my friends protect these lands from all evil and protect the circle of life from getting off balance."

"indeed. I can tell you that you are doing a great job in your duties as the leader of the new Lion Guard."

"yeah, we just had a little run-in with Janja and his friends a little while ago. That Janja, heh, let me tell you Grandfather Mufasa, he is a nasty piece of work who doesn't care about the circle of life or anything else."

"but of course, you and all your friends drive him back to the outlands after you defeat him, especially with your roar of the elders on your side. Of course, there are still challenges greater than hyenas to overcome someday."

"what kind of challenges?" Kion asked

"most of them would be up to you. We are all responsible for our own actions."

"very true." Kion agreed, thinking about what kind of other obstacles there are that he doesn't know about. "But can you tell me some things that I might have to overcome someday?"

"it's something you have to see for yourself." Mufasa explained " it it doesn't mean I cannot help you with my words of guidance. I will help you every step of the way in any solution I can."

Kion smiled hearing those wise words from his deceased grandfather. "Thanks Grandfather Mufasa."

"you are quite welcome, Kion." He replied back to him. "You certainly have your father's looks, and the color of you mane is the same one as his."

"I don't have a mane yet, just this on my head."

Mufasa made a humble chuckle "I know, little one. But of course, that is still technically a mane after all."

the cub smirked "I guess so." then he got up and stretched himself a little. "Thank you again, grandfather."

"Anytime Kion, anytime." Mufasa remarked. "Farewell, and may the great kings of the past watch over you. And so will I." then he vanished into thin air again. Once more, Kion was alone for a little while. He went back inside Pride Rock and sat around in the royal chamber for a little rest from all that walking around the Pride Lands.

That Mufasa was a great and noble lion, and Kion was glad he was his grandfather. It was a good thing that he can talk to him whenever he wanted to call upon him. Hello, little brother." Said his sister coming down to lie next to him. "How was your patrolling?"

"well you know, Kiara, it was mostly peaceful, and it was mostly just Janja and his buddies."

"ugh. Honestly, don't those hyenas know when to give up and leave well enough alone?" She remarked in annoyance. "Besides that, I'm just glad to hear that your okay, and that he didn't hurt you." Then she kissed him on his head affectionately.

"aw, sis." Kion said. "Not in the rock."

"oh come on, Kion." She chuckled. "We're alone. Nobody can see us." Then she gently patted his small head with her big paw. Then she let out a sigh as she laid next to her sibling. "Kion,"

"yeah?"

"you know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you too, Kiara." Kion said with a smile.

"And I know I might have said this, but you are really the greatest little brother in all the Pride Lands." Then she pulled him into a hug, and Kion was a little embarrassed at first, but then he began to enjoy the feeling of her body heat, and enjoyed being close to his big sister. These two did have a close relationship after all, and wouldn't let anything bad happen to either one like when Kiara tried to console him near the watering hole when he briefly ran away from home.

"Kiara?"

"yeah?"

"I want to say thank you for looking for me out there when I kinda ran away from you."

"of course. We're siblings, it's what we do." Then she had a look of guilt on her face. "Kion, I'm sorry if I hurt you back there. I never mean for you to feel alone or left out. It's kinda my fault that you ran away back there."

"no, don't say that, Kiara. You heard what dad said, he was just trying to make you and Kovu look like perfect leaders for the Pride Lands someday. Besides, he and mom said they were kind to blame too."

Kiara smirked "true"

"hey, what's going on here?" It was Kovu, noticing the two siblings laying together. "Did I miss anything? I thought I heard you guys talking about me."

"well, briefly Kovu, yes." Kiara clarified. "Me and Kion were just talking about him running away earlier. That's all."

"oh. So you feeling okay, buddy?"

"just fine, Kovu." The cub said. "Done with another patrol in the Pride Lands, and so far everything looks okay, just some Janja and hyena trouble as usual."

Kovu had a small look of annoyance. "Why is it always January and his boys terrorizing the Pride Lands most of the time? There's also Reirei an her jackal family that might come back here and steal everything the animals own"

"Good point, but I don'g think that she will come back to the Pride Lands anytime soon. They're all scared of my dad, that's for sure, and my roar of elders, don't forget that."

Kovu made a chuckle. "That's true. I remember the look on their faces when Simba scared them off."

"Right."

"So anyway, your dad's looking for you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No no, of course not. He just wants to talk to you. That's all."

"Okay." Then he went up that he rock to find his father waiting for him along with Nala sitting right next to him. Both parents ears perked up and smiled when they saw their youngest child walking up to them. "Mom, dad, yoy wanted to see me?"

"Kion, I most certainly did. Listen how woukd you like to go to the Outlands with me and your mother?"

"The Outlands?" Kion asked. "Is there any trouble out there?"

"No Kion." Nala chuckled. "We are just going to see some old friends of ours. Remember Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed?"

"I remember you telling me about them a few years ago. Didn't they work with Scar?"

"Originally, yes, they were allies of Scar, but it turns out he was using them as a means to an end, and was only using them to his advantage. Now they want absolutely nothing to do with him anymore for betraying them." Simba explained. "Another thing is that when Zira was in the outlands, she and her pack of lions loyal to Scar chased them put because they gave the three hyenas so much trouble. Since Zira is dead, they came back to the Outlands, so I think this would be a brilliant opportunity to make peace with the hyenas."

"Right. So if we can see them again and make piece with them, maybe those three won't be such a problem to us anymore and maybe they will leave well enough alone."

"It's definitely what I am hoping, Nala." Simba said. "Anyway, would you like to come with us to the Outlands?"

"What about Janja's clan? They still cause trouble, and Reirei and her pack of Jackals. What if they all ambush us while we're not noticing them?"

"Don't worry Kion. We'll be prepared. And besides, you can bring the Lion Guard with you in case there is trouble."

"Gotcha. Can you get Zazu to tell them about the trip?"

"Of course."

* * *

The Outlands didn't really look like much or as beautiful as the Pride Lands were, but it had it's own sense of beauty. Kion and his friends were following behind Simba and Nala through a narrow corridor in between two cliffs.

At first Kion was a little cautious, even if he had the roar with him, but still he stood tall since his parents and the members of the Lion Guard were here. "You okay, Kion?" Fuli asked him.

"Uh-huh, just fine." Kion said "just trying to be careful out here. We're way bond the boundary of the Pride Lands."

'Ah come on." Said Bunga. "You're sounding just like Zazu."

Then after at least one mile, there were three hyenas drinking at a small pond. "Ah here we are." Simba said. "Hello!" He called to the three hyenas. All of them perked their heads up and saw Simba, Nala, and the kids with them.

"Ah, look who it is!" Said the leader, who was a female. "King Simba and Queen Nala, what a nice surprise for you to come here."

"Haven't seen you chumps in a while." Said the second one.

The third hyena didn't really say anything, but made a foolish chuckle and maniacal laugh.

"Yeah, what you said, Ed." Said the second hyena.

"Here for the peace talk I presume?" Asked Shenzi.

"Of course. Perhaps we can talk about ways that will benefit both of us."

'Heh, I sure hope so, Sim- I mean, your majesty." Banzai said. "Ah, and this is your boy, hmm?"

"Yes. Kion, meet Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed." Nala said.

"Nice to meet ya kid." Said the lead female. "Just look at you. You have your daddy's looks, and that lion insignia on you."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you, too." Kion replied a little uncomfortably.

"Hmm, so this is the new Lion Guard we heard about huh?" Asked Banzai. "Funny. I thought it was supposed to be made up of lions, not a bunch of little kids. Then he got smacked on the head by Shenzi. "Ow!"

"Shut up Banzai, he's just a cub." She scolded.

"I'm so sorry about them, Kion. They're kinda idiots. Anyway, let's just talk this out, Simba, Nala."

"Perfect." Said the queen. While the grownups were having their little talk, Kion and his friends had a little time to themselves.

"Kion!" Said a voice. He perked up, and saw Jasiri, the hyena that he was close with. The cub was more than happy to see her again. She wasn't alone, for her own clan, her sister Madoa, Tunu and Wema. "Long time no see." then she lept from a small hill and she was face to face with him. The young hyena was about the same height as Kion himself.

"Jasiri!" he said with joy." then they rubbed their faces against one another's body's like house cats. "It's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Leading my own clan showing them about the Circle of Life and all." Jasiri bragged.

"Hello Madoa. How have you been?"

"Doing just fine." Jasiri's sister replied.

"Hi Kion! Hi Lion Guard!" said Tunu and Wema in unison.

"Here it comes." said Fuli teasingly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing much. Just see how you two are together again." and the cheetah had a smirk on her face. Kion had an annoyed look on his face, and realized what she was going on about.

"Oh shut up, Fuli." Kion said.

"So I have taken that you met my mum?"

"Wait," then he looked over to where Shenzi was talking with Simba and Nala at the watering hole. "Shenzi's your mom?"

"Yep! And Banzai's my dad."

"Whoa, I did not notice that."

"Well no matter. Come on, let's talk over at our small den over there."

"Of course." then Kion walked with the young hyena to chat away alone.

"Don't they look so cute together?" asked Ono

"Of course it would violate so many laws of nature." Fuli noted. "But you're right.


	4. Love in the Outlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kion and Jasiri spend more time together in the Outlands.

Kion and Jasiri were on a small cliff, looking a a small waterfall above a narrow river. Both kids haven't left their sides and kept close to each other. Kion, wanting to bring up a conversation, said to her "so how does it feel to be free of Zira now?"

"I could not be happier. That witch got a well-deserved death. I know it sounds harsh, but I am glad that she is dead now." Then she rested her chin on her crossed arms

Kion made a smirk on his face and agreed with her by saying "I know. Even though I never met Zira personally, but I have been told of all the horrible things she did, like when she was ruling with Scar when he was alive.

"heh, yeah, a nasty piece of work that Scar." Said Jasiri. "Well I don't know about you Kion, but I can really go for a drink right now. You thirsty?"

He thought about it, and the small, young cub said "I guess. It's getting a little hot out here after all." Then both lion and hyena went to enjoy so,e nice, sparking water from the stream. After he took his sip, he asked his close hyena friend "So have Janja and his clan been giving you trouble out here lately?"

"nah." she shrugged. "Me and Janja made an agreement between him and my friends: if you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone. And also, if you don't trespass on our turf, we don't trespass on yours. That sort of thing." then she wiped her face. "For the jackal family, I haven't really seen them for a long while now,:

the lion cub had a look of uncertainty on his face. "That's weird." he thought. "What if Reirei and her family are trying to hide from us while they are thinking of a plan to kill me and my family out of revenge and wreak havoc on the Pride Lands?"

Jasiri had a confused look on her face. "What? that's crazy. Sure, Janja and his idiot friends might come up with a plan in revenge, but Reirei and her family plotting vengeance? I've seen what they are, and they all look like a bunch of cowards to me. They also tend to keep to themselves since Jackals and hyenas don't really bother trying to steal eachother's food."

"Yeah, but what if they plan something sneaky? I've seen what Reirei and her family are capable of, and they are quite sneaky and conniving. Have you seen them recently?"

"Nope, and hopefully it will stay that way." Jasiri remarked. "Those jackals can be quite the poachers. But i wouldn't worry about that too much, Kion. We can easilly do something about those morons, and the same with Janja and his posse. besides, you have that roar of yours, remember."

"I know. Ah who am I kidding, i don't think Reirei and her family would come back to the Pride Lands anytime soon as long as my dad is the king of all the Pride Lands. I mean, did i tell you how scared they all were of my dad when he roared at them?" and the cub made a chuckle.

Jasiri made an adorable giggle. "I heard. If only I could have been there to see you do it. It would have been priceless."

"Well... too bad you can't come into the Pride Lands, i'm pretty sure my mom and dad won't allow it. I would get in so much trouble if i brought you there." He kinda looked away from her.

"Oh Kion." said Jasiri, putting a paw on his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure Simba and Nala would try and talk to them about that."

"But they don't really know about me and you being friends like this. I kinda didn't tell them about you when I was out in the Outlands a few times. I'm worried that they would forbid me from seeing you again, you know, because of your parents and Ed."

"I promise you, they all want nothing to do with him anymore. Now all they remember about Scar now, is that he is the worst enemy for my parents, Ed, and a the other hyenas that follow him."

"well if you put it that way, then i believe you. My dad is talking to them right now so maybe there might be a chance that there will be a piece treaty between us and the hyenas after all." Then he and Jasiri went on a little walk close to where both their parents were talking to one another. While watching both sides have their conversation, Kion hoped that everything will go well between them.

Jasiri gave him a reassuring look. "It will be alright Kion, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." the cub replied. "sorry for doubting you for a second, i do trust you Jasiri."

"It's alright Kion. Remember, Si Si na Sawa, remember?"

Kion smiled at that remarked "I do remember Si si na Sawa indeed." Then he went down where he came from, and saw his friends having a friendly conversation with Jasiri's clan of spotted hyenas. Jasiri followed him after, and then they suddenly looked into eachother's eyes for a brief period of time, and haven't taken their eyes of one another.

"So Kion." she said, "do you ever think you can show me your home that you call Pride Rock? Maybe go hunting for food together as well? You can make the kill, and I can just eat what's left of it. I am a hyena after all."

The cub made a small, sheepish chuckle. "That would be nice." Then both the young animals took it upon themselves to come a little closer to each other, so clad, that their noses were almost touching one another.

"You know, I really wish that hyenas like us could live in the Pride Lands."

"Agreed." And the lion cub pawed his foot at the ground, feeling a little shy. It was just at this moment, they decided to close their eyes and tried their lips to the other's, for a kiss.

it was as if their lips were going to intertwine, but then, at the very last second before they could touch, Simba called his son's name.

"Kion!" He called. The young cub was startled and looked over to where his parents and the three adult hyenas were.

"Yeah dad?"

"can you come over here please?" Th king asked

"Okay! I'm coming!" The cub called out to him. While going up to his parents, he was worried that he was in trouble because of that little move he was trying to inflict on that hyena. Of course, neither Simba or Nala had an angry look on their faces. "Yeah dad?"

Simba cleared his throat, and then asked him "Kion, Banzai and Shenzi tells me that you would come here sometimes to see and help their daughter, Jasiri."

it was exactly what young Kion was afraid of. He knew that his parents would find out about her sooner or later. "And you didn't even tell us you had a hyena friend before?" Asked Nala, blinking twice.

"Well, it's not that- I mean, okay I admit it! I have been friends with Jasiri for a long time!" He confessed. If there was one thing Kion wouldn't want to do, it would be to lie to his parents. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys about her, honest! It's just that- I know lions and hyenas have their differences, but Jasiri and her family are nothing like Janja. I promise!"

Both parents had a confused look on their faces, and looked at each-other with a raised eyebrow. "Calm down, son." Simba chuckled. "You're not in any kind of trouble." Then he gently petted his son's body with a his big paw.

"you guys aren't mad at me?"

"of course not, sweetie." Nala said sweetly.

"but honestly, we are a little disappointed in you for lying to us like that all this time. It other than that, we are perfectly alright with your friendship with her."

"you do?"

"of course Kion. Why would you think we wouldn't let you be friends with a hyena?"

"well... I've been told that hyenas are not to be trusted, for they might eat me while my back is turned, and eat all the bones from what's left of me."

The three hyenas made a really loud cackle. "That's just dumb!" Shenzi remarked. "That's nothing but a load of baloney. Hahaha!"

"come on, we're changed hyenas now." Said Banzai. "We now respect the circle of life as much as any other animal now. We can eat whatever something dead is Lion around! Hahahaha! Get it? Lion around?"

"and a cub sandwich!" Shenzi joked. Ed was the one laughing the loudest widen he was obviously nuts.

"Just like old times." Simba muttered In an annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh but seriously, who told you garbage like that?"

"Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa." Kion answered.

"Of course." Nala rolled her eyes sideways. "Don't listen to what they think, they... kinda had bad experiences with hyenas."

"yeah, we are completely above doing that now, man." Banzai said. "Like no more birdy boiler and all that torture on many helpless aninals."

"Banzai!" Shenzi reprimanded. She put up a wooden mallet and smacked Banzai's head with it. "Sorry about him, really." Then she threw the hammer away like a baseball going out of the stadium. "So anyway, lil ole Jasiri is a good girl."

"She's not wrong dad." Kion said. "She respects the circle of life just as much as we do."

"I believe you, Kion." Said Simba warmly. "But next time, please try not to keep secrets like that from me or your mother."

"I will dad." Kion made a head nod.

"So where is this hyena now?" Nala asked

"Right here, your majesties." Said the hyena waking up to the small group. Then the hyena bowed to both of them in respect.

Simba and Nala were rather flattered to see this. They never really seen a hyena bow to them in respect before. "I'm beginning to like you already."

Then she started a good conversation with the co-rulers of the Pride Lands, and indeed, they were taking an immediate liking to her already. After that, the little dispute was settled, the hyenas will be welcomed into the Pride Lands as long as they respect the circle of life. Never has Jasiri and the three hyena grownups ever been so happy to hear that.

So the king and queen, Kion, and his friends went back home to Pride Rock.

"Kion, we're you trying to make a move on her?" Asked Fuli

"What? No way!" He protested to the cheetah. "It's not like that, I mean- ummmm." His cheeks flustered a crimson red on his face.

"I'm just kidding." Fuli remarked with a chuckle


	5. Old Wounds of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simba, Nala, his family, and the Lion Guard go out to the very gorge where Mufasa has died in years ago, and it brings out so many painful memories for poor Simba, which still haunts his dreams and nightmares sometimes.

Back in Pride Rock, Kion was having a little snack, a dik-dik carcass to be exact, and it was so juicy in his opinion. It didn't take long for him to finish the whole thing, and he let out a small belch and through the skeleton outside of the rock for the vultures to finish.

While heading back to the rock, he was stopped by Kovu and Vitani. "Hey Kion." Said the black lion. "How was your trip to the Outlands?"

"It was Okay." Kion clarified. "I got to see an old friend of mine, Jasiri. It was so much fun seeing her there, and i'm Glad mom and dad want to make peace with the hyenas." Then he looked around and saw Timon and Pumbaa walking up to him.

"Ah Kion. Fancy meeting you here." Said the snarky meerkat. "Hello Kovu, Vitani." Then he smelled something rather foul. "Oh Pumbaa, Seriously?" And he covered his nose. "Must you do that whenever you feel like it?"

"You know what they say Timon, better out than in." Pumbaa clarified. "Besides, I can't help it after I eat s whole plate of grubs." The red warthog licked his lips foolishly.

"Hey Timon, Pumbaa." Kion greeted.

"Did you manage to get out of that little hole there Pumbaa?" Asked Vitani.

"Yeah. I did."

"And you would not believe how much of a nightmare that was." Timon Said with his eyes narrowed. "Honestly, I have no idea how he keeps getting himself in these situations."

"He can't help it if he's got a giant butt." Vitani teased with a chuckle.

"Hey! My butt's not that big!" Pumbaa said defensively.

"Ah, she's just joking with you." Kovu said. "My sister is quite a joker."

Vitani made a smirk on her face. "Oh ha ha, very funny, bro." and the lioness made a small yawn. "Anyway, Bunga told us that you and Jasiri are more than friends?"

Kion's eyes perked up. "What? More than friends? No no no, don't be ridiculous Vitani." he said. "Me and Jasiri are just friends, good friends, that's all."

"Ho ho, you sound like good friends alright." said Kovu with a teasing expression on his face.

Timon and Pumbaa couldn't help but tease the young cub too. "Ooh, a lion and a hyena in love, That sounds interesting." both he and Pumbaa had a smug look on their faces.

"Kion and Jasiri sitting in a tree!" Kovu and Vitani sang. All together with Timon and Pumbaa, they all concluded "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and they all laughed at this.

The cub couldn't help a bigger crimson red on his cheeks. "Oh shut up!" Kion said. "It is nothing like that! Jasiri is a good friend, I promise you." he honestly didn't know what else to say after that. "I swear! Me and Jasiri are just friends. besides, it would... violate so many laws of nature."

And all four of them stopped laughing. "Oh come on, Kion." said his brother-in-law. "We were only just kidding. Smile." and he gently rubbed his small mane of hair with his meaty paw.

"Okay, okay."

"Yeah don't take it so personally, Kion." Vitani added.

"Well yeah, I'm used to you teasing me all the time Vitani, because you do it twenty four seven." Kion noted.

"Guilty as charged." she agreed. "But still, I do care about you."

"Thanks." Kion noted, trying to sound grateful.

"yeah come on, Kion, try and take a joke." said Pumbaa. "We know you and Jasiri are just friends."

"We all gotta laugh at ourselves once in a while, kiddo." Timon added.

Kion couldn't help but smirk on his cute little face. "Okay, okay, it is kinda funny." he admitted. It was just then Simba, Nala, and Kiara came down from the rock at the same time. "Hey dad. What's going on."

"Son, how would you like to come with me to the gorge where my father's... demise happened?" Simba offered. "I want to offer a tribute to where I saw him die." and he pulled a small batch of flowers.

The cub's smile turned into a frown, and asked "There? But... Would it be... depressing? Besides, I don't want to see you cry when we go over there."

"That's what we told him, sweetie." Nala said. "But apparently, his decision is final. Besides, I want to pay tribute to him as well with my own flowers. See?" then the queen showed him her own flowers.

"And mine." Kiara added.

"But Grandfather Mufasa is buried at the rock, remember?"

"Oh we know that, son." Simba remarked. "But I want to pay tribute to my father in the gorge so I can remind myself of that terrible day, and how easily I was deceived by Scar."

"I see."

"I Don't know, Simba." Kovu said. "It would make me feel like an outcast since I was... loyal to Scar and my mother, even if he wasn't my father."

"Same with me." Vitani said. "I just don't think it would be respectful of us to be in the place where the lion our parents hated died."

"Well technically, you two were outsiders, considering the fact that your mother was an evil lioness who wanted revenge for her dead, evil lover."

"Timon!" Kiara and Kion scolded the meerkat.

"Sorry."

"It wasn't you're fault." said Nala. "You weren't around when Scar ended his life."

"She's right." Simba agreed. "Besides, Scar manipulated all of us."

All of them made words of agreement with the king. Indeed, Scar was a brilliant thinker and planner, even if he was a horrible king and a tyrant over the Pride Lands. Simba remembered how cruel, cold, and manipulative he was, and really wish that he wouldn't have listen to him about going to the Elephant Graveyard or run away from home when he was a cub. He know he should just let it go, but his father's traumatizing death still haunted him, and in his dreams sometimes.

"Well anyway, should we get moving?"

"Look Simba, I thank you for offering me and my sister to come with you, but it still doesn't feel right." Kovu said with uncertainty. "My mother was Scar's greatest follower."

"Kovu." said Kiara. "You are family. A wise king once told me we are one, remember?" then the soon-to-be queen looked at her father and smiled warmly at him. "You're just as part of the family as we all are. Our love together was destined after all."

"True." her mate agreed. "I guess we can come with you guys."

"Same with me." Vitani made up her mind. "Besides, you're not the only ones who lost someone close to you." then she bowed her head in sadness. "Poor Nuka."

"I know. I miss him too, sis." Kovu remarked, sounding as sad as she was.

"Dad, can I bring my friends with us too? They all look up to Mufasa like we do."

"Of course they can Kion." Simba warmly stated. And they all went out of Pride Rock, and invited the other members of the Lion Guard along the way.

Zazu himself took the pleasure of hovering over the group in midair. Timon And Pumbaa however didn't come with them, for Simba and Nala tasked them to watch over their home while they were gone at the moment.

"I sure hope you remember where your father was... resting to say the least, sire." Zazu Said.

"Of course. I will never forget." Simba Said.

"I wonder if we can see his ghost in their. That would be so cool!"

"Bunga!" Ono scolded the honey badger. "Show some decency."

"What? I was just curious."

"Well it's not helping." Full Said with her eyes narrowed in irritation. "I just wonder how King Simba feels right now."

"Me too." Kion concurred. "I know how horrible, tragic, and traumatizing it was for my dad. Grandfather Mufasa meant everything to him."

"I honestly wished I could have met him." Kiara Said. "He sounded like a brilliant king over the Pride Lands. But I don't think I can. Still, at least his death wasn't in vain."

"Right you are, Kiara." Zazu agreed. "Mufasa was a great and brilliant lion. He always knew how to keep the Pride Lands in check when it comes to the circle of life, oh how the other animals loved him."

"You're definitely not wrong." Beshte agreed with the hornbill. "My dad told me all about him, even said he knew the king when he was still alive."

"Supid Scar." Bunga remarked, feeling a little angry at Kion's treacherous great uncle. "I honestly wished I could have... frazzled him up good."

"Now Bunga, the hyenas killed him, remember?"

"I know that, Kiara." Bunga said. Well, at least you guys all have parents." The young honey badger made a small, sad sigh. "I honestly wish I know who my parents are."

Kion could't Help but stand close to his best friend for comfort. "Oh Bunga." He Said "You got uncle Timon and Pumbaa that love you."

"You're right. They do take good care of me."

land they all stopped at the wide gorge, as there stood the small tree that hovered over Mufasa's body before the lionesses buried him at the rock. It was silent for a moment, but Simba finally Said "Well, Here it is kids. This was where I found my father when he was killed.

The great king felt like shedding a few tears from his eyes. "I will never forget about that tree."

Simba laid his tribute to his father at the spot he was found dead on. Nala was next, Then Kiara, and then the others did as well. Therefore. The deathbed was completely covered in small flowers in his honor.

"We must always remember that my father died for every one of us." Simba remarked, bowing down with his eyes closed. "I'm sure that he would be proud of me at how much of a great kind I have become."

His son couldn't help but walk up next to him, and asked "Are you Okay, dad?" Kion Asked, noticing a few tears from his eyes.

"Yes. I'm just fine, Kion." Simba replied, his voice sounding a little on crack. More tears were streaming down his face, and Kion comforted his father all that he could. "I just miss him."

"I know dad. I'm sure he would be proud of you too." Kion reassured.

The other family members walked up and joined in on the hug as a group. "We're there for you, Simba." Nala Said.

"I know. I love you, guys."

The only ones who did hug him of course was Zazu and the rest of the Lion Guard. "Always." Kiara added.

"Thanks guys." Simba Said with a grateful smile. All of them sat in a moment of silence to honor the deceased king even more.

It continued for at least twenty minutes, the. They all went back to the Pride Lands and the other members of the Lion Guard went back to their homes.

While in Pride Rock, Kion was sitting in front of the grave the Mufasa was buried at, and the late Sarabi had a grave as well, right next to her mate. At first, Kion felt like sobbing too, for he never saw his own father, the great Simba, cry like that before.

Kion could understand how sad he still was over his father's tragic demise. "Kion?" Said a voice. He looked back and it was Kiara. She walked up and sat next to her little brother. "Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine." Said the cub. "I just... hate seeing dad like this. I... I just wish that he knows everything will be okay."

His big sister out a gentle paw on his small back, and smiled while laying next to him. "Dad will be fine. I know he will."

"But have you seen his face?"

"I have, little bro. Sure he might not be completely over it, but remember what mom said, he is never alone. He has his family, which is us."

"True."

"Besides, even kings like our dad can cry too. And it's okay to cry. Besides, remember the other day that I found you near the watering hole that morning and I helped you understand that we all love you?"

"I'm...not really proud of it. I just thought that I wasn't so special to you guys."

"It's okay. It never hurts to let it all out, Kion. We're always there for you, and we love you."

"I love you too, Kiara."

then his big sister pulled him in for a hug. He was easy to pull for she was a grownup lioness while Kion was still a cub.

after their touching moment, they both decided to sit in silence to honor their deceased grandparents.


	6. Wild Dog's Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Simba was out teaching Kion how to hunt properly, when the young cub sees a wild dog and trouble begins.

The next morning, Kion was sighing and snoring softly in his sleep, and Kiara had her big, long arm bringing her little brother close to her as she was sleeping. Kovu was on the other side of Kiara, snoring a little louder than the two siblings together. The sun was slowly rising over Pride Rock, and the bird's were chirping within the scattered trees in the savanna. Mufasa was smiling down at the horizons of his former home in cloud form, and Simba was up and ready, along with Nala as well. Both of them looked at the sleeping three, and smiled warmly at how peaceful they looked in their warm, soft slumber.

Simba was more than happy and humble to walk up to Kion, sighing deeply. "Kion." Simba whispered to his son in a sing-song voice. "Kion, time to get up, son."

the cub began to stir and yawned, bearing his sharp teeth, he opened his eyes and immediately saw his dad looking at him, quite close to his little face that it was starting to invade his personal space. Simba's smile was large and beaded his teeth as he did it, looking quite eager about something. "Ah!" He helped as he was startled by Simba's rather creepy smile.

Kiara and Kovu immediately ahottheir eyes open and made a scream of their own. "What? What? What's going on?" Kiara said

"Is it a crocodile attack?" Kovu added.

Both Simba And Nala couldn't help but chuckle at the rather funny wake up call. "It's alright. Nothing to worry about here." Said Nala.

"Sorry I scared you Kion," simba explained to him. "But it's time for your hunting lesson today."

Kion's ears immediately perked up and was fully awake and energetic now. "Awesome! What are we hunting?"

"Calm down, Kion." Said Simba. "Remember you're still a cub, it's not like you are trying to hunt for a buffalo, eland, or a rhino because they are way too big for you."

"I know." Kion smirked. "What can I hunt?"

"come with me out to the fields and we'll see what you can hunt out there." His father instructed. "Now Nala, I can trust you to keep an eye on the place, right?"

"Oh Simba, you know I am your mate." The Queen Said.

"I know, I was just messing with you."

"Kion, can you please be careful out there? I don't want you to get blinded by a spitting cobra, or gored by a buffalo horn, or attacked by jackals, or-"

"Mom, it's okay." Kion Said. "I'll be just fine. I have the Roar of the Elders, remember? And dad is the king of the Pride Lands after all."

Nala still had her motherly instincts in her about Kion since all mothers can worry about their offspring, even when they grow up."

"Yes Nala." Simba Agreed. "Our son is the leader of the Lion Guard, too. And it's exactly why I am proud of him for that."

Nala made a small, knowing that her son was fierce. "Look, i'm sorry Kion, But I only worry about you because I love you." And the lioness couldn't help herself but pull her son close to her.

"Ah, mom." Kion groaned. "Not in front of everybody."

"Sorry." Nala remarked. "You just know that I love you. And all I want is for you to be safe, and taken care of, like a good mother would do."

"Thanks mom." Kion Said. "But like I said, I have the roar of the elders and it can scare any bad guys away."

"Not unless they are full-grown elephants, or the ghost of Scar." Vitani teased, coming inside the main part of the rock.

"Vitani." Simba said in a mildly stern voice.

"Sis, shouldn't you be looking for your own breakfast or something?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, mother." Vitani rudely replied.

"Vitani!" Simba repeated in a more stern voice, looking quite serious this time. Vitani had a small look of fear of her face. She knew that the king of the Pride Lands himself wasn't fooling around, and didn't want to risk banishment again. "Please." the king remarked in a far more calmed voice. "You promised you would go easier on Kion."

"Sorry about her, Simba." Kovu remarked. "Vitani was kind of the same with me when we were cubs."

"Hey!" she said. "I wouldn't do those kind of things to you at times. I always looked after you." looking back at Simba and Nala, she remarked "Come one, we kinda grew up in the outlands, can you blame me?"

"Touche." Simba agreed. "Point well taken since I banished you, Nuka, Kovu, and your mother to the outlands." Simba said, feeling a little guilty. "So it's technically kinda my fault. Anyway, come on Kion, we'll start our hunting training outside of Pride Rock, near the gazelle fields."

"OK dad." then the young cub followed his father out of Pride Rock, and saw many types of other animals. It ranged from leaping hartebeest's and a small group of bush elephants marching past Kion and Simba, both feeling thumping and shaking with every gigantic step. It was about a few miles away from their home, and as they continued walking, they also saw a small herd of white rhinos passing by them too, galloping instead of walking like elephants would.

"Ah, good morning, Simba." said the leader. He had larger horns and looked more whiter than the rest of his family.

"Good morning, Chikelu." Simba replied warmly. "How are you and your herd today?"

"Doing just fine, thank you for asking." And the large rhino looked at the young cub. "Ah, and hello to you, Kion." he kindly said.

"Hey Chikelu." Kion sad. "You all migrating?"

"Oh no, my boy." Chikelu stated firmly with a hearty chuckle. "Migration season doesn't start until many more months from now. Tell me, are you and the Lion Guard still keeping the Pride Lands at peace?"

"Of course. Nothing bad has happened, just Janja and his friends causing some usual havoc yesterday."

The rhino made a grunt of irritation. "Terrific, and I thought those three hyenas serving Scar were bad enough, but these guys just reached a whole new level of annoying."

"I know, right?" Kion agreed. "Where are you all heading to?"

"Just out for a little drink at the watering hole." the old rhino said. Coming in between him was his son, Kifaru, who was just starting to grow his two horns on his nose. "Ah, Kifaru, I thought you would squeeze your way out of the others. Bravo, son."

"Thanks dad." said the rhino calf. "Hello Kion."

"Hey Kifaru."

"You guys going out for a little hunting practice?"

"Indeed, Kifaru." Simba remarked kindly. "As a matter of fact, me and my son better get going to the perfect place to practice. Come on, Kion."

"OK dad. See you later Chikelu. And Kifaru, you want to play with me later?"

"Yeah! That would be fun. We can play near the river." Said the rhino calf. "Can I play with him later, dad?"

Chikelu made a humble laugh and said "of course you can, my young boy."

"Well come on, Kion. Duikers and or gazelles or zebras don't hunt themselves, you know?" Simba said. Both species said their byes and the rhinos continued their little journey to a nearby watering hole to drink from.

It took a little while, but the king managed to find the perfect spot to show his son proper hunting skills as a lion. "Is this the place?" Kion asked.

"Yep. This is the perfect spot. Now. You might have known this, but the grass gives you stealth when it comes to tracking your prey. As long as you keep yourself down, they won't know where you would strike from behind."

"Right." Kion remarked, trying to stay focused.

"Hello sire!" Said a British voice. It was the majordomo, Zazu himself. "Ah, I see you are teaching your son how to hunt."

"Hey Zazu." Simba remarked to his loyal servant. "How does it look in the lands?"

"Just perfect sire." Zazu said. "Would you like to hear how it all looks?"

"Of course."

The hornbill turned around as he peeked over many parts of the Pride Lands. "Now, there is no attack from that dreaded Janja or his friends on any animal today, and-"

While Zazu was pradling on about this information, Simba had a devilish smile on his face. "OK Kion, when it comes to pouncing, you have to be absolutely quiet. Do not make a sound.

His sound made an evil smile of his own, and slowly crept his way behind the unsuspecting hornbill. At the right moment, he lept at the majordomo with full force, causing the hornbill to emit a funny scream in surprise.

"Gotcha!" Kion sai, pinning Zazu with his paws.

Simba made a laugh and replied "Good Kion, good. Just like how me ad my dad would do."

And his son got off of Zazu. "Gets me every time."

"Oh come on!" The hornbill complained. "You highness, must I always go through this pouncing lesson every time you bring your son out here to hunt wth? It's really embarrassing."

"Ah come on Zazu, lighten up." Kion said. "It's kinda fun doing that. Besides it's good practice since yoy don't run away. Or fly away"

"Lighten up?" Zazu said in offense. "Lighten up!? There are other animal to try and pounce on, yoy onow?"

"Zazu!" Simba scolded. "Come on. I am the king, and Kion's right. Yoy really need to learn how to take a prank or a joke."

"Oh very well." The bird sighed. "Anywho, I better go look at how the outlands are doing."

"Good idea Zazu." Simba said. Then the hornbill went off into the sky, heading off into the outlands, leaving Kion and Simba alone together as father and son.

"So anyway, who don't you go look for any prey that is not too big for you, but the roght size."

"What can I hunt, dad?"

"You can hunt gazelles, dik-diks, duikers, zebra foals, buffalo bulls, anything small that you want to eat."

"Awesome! Thanks dad.

"And don't go to far, okay? I want too keep track of you."

"No problem." Then the cub ran off into the grass to look fo any prey that would be easy for him to catch. He knew that if he used his special roar, then it would scare every animal away. Therefore, h needed to do this the old fashioned way: using the element of surprise.

For a long ten minutes, Kion peeked over the grass at his surroundings, and finally saw a small, blue duiker just grazing and minding his own business. The cub smiled and quietly sneaked his way through the grass without the antelope noticing him.

At last, he was close enough to try and pounce on him it full force. He held his breath in so long, that he could hear the sound of his heart beating. Finally. He pounced and saw that it actually wasn't the duiker, it was an African wild dog pup. Kion didn't hurt him of course, for he only just tackled him by surprise.

His eyes shot wide open, and the dog never looked so scared in his life. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." And he immediately let th pup go.

He got up on his feet, and still looked terrified. "Please." It begged. "Please don't hurt me."

"No no no, i'm not gonna hurt you. I thought you were duiker. Please let me explain." He tried to reach out his paw at him but the pup took a few steps back.

"No! Get away from me!" Then he ran off.

Kion followed him afterwards. "No wait! Come back!" He ran and ran to tell the pup that it was all just away misunderstanding and wouldn't mean to scare him like that. That painted dog pup was fast.

"Help!" Said the pup. "Help me! I'm being attacked!"

Kion tried to go after the poor pup on and on to tell him everything will be okay and tell him he was sorry."

"Please just let me talk to you!" He called. All of a sudden, a pack of older wild dogs ambushed Kion from the brush, and looked at Kion.

"What's going on here, Okove?" Said the largest one who was male.

"Daddy, you gotta help me! This lion was trying to eat me!"

"What?!" All the wile dogs exclaimed in shock and anger.

"No! No! I wasn't trying to-"

"How dare you try to eat my own son?" Said the male. It turns out he was the alpha male. He and the other painted dogs all growled, baring their teeth at poor Kion, creeping their way towards him, looking like they want to rip him to shreds.

Kion backed away in complete terror, but suddenly tripped. He laid on his back as the dogs approached him menacingly. It looked like this was the end for him.


	7. Kion's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looked like Kion's life was about to go out before his very eyes when something unexpectedly comes out of nowhere.

All of the painted dogs smiled and made squeaky noises from themselves, possibly showing a sigh of happiness and gratitude. "Wonderful!"

"I think I know a place." Vitani Said. "There's a small rock formation ten miles from here near a river. It is a pretty descent shelter for any rainy day."

"Excellent idea, sis." Said Kovu. "I think thst's perfect, too."

"We'll have to look into it." Said Veya. "But I think it's a wonderful idea."

"By the way, why would Reirei want to tell you all that Kion is an evil lion?" Asked Kiara curiously.

"Well, We honestly don't know." Akilah modestly stated. Just then, his eyes bolt and a thought suddenly came to his brain. "Wait a minute!" He shouted. He suddenly rushed back to the spot at where Kion met them on the wrong foot.

There was Reirei, and her troublesome family munching on what appears to be a hartebeest bull. "Hey! That's ours!" Okove said."

"Sorry, But finders keepers." Said the jackal with her eyes rolled to the right side. "Go get. Your own food."

"That is our food." Said Veya.

"You two-faced son of a jackal!" Said the alpha dog.

Kion suddenly felt his ears completely blocked of any sound. It was his mother's paws. "Oh my gosh, stop it! My son shouldn't be hearing that kind of language!" Nala scolded

"Mom," Kion groaned in embarrassment.

"sorry about that, Queen Nala." Said Akilah flatly. Turning back to the jackal, he threatened her and her family by saying. "Get out of here before I maul you all to shreds!"

"Oh no!" Said Reirei in mock terror. "I'm so scared!" Then she and her family all laughed at his idle threat.

"Kion, why don't you show them who's boss?" Kiara suggested.

"Excellent idea big sis." He made a pretty bold smile and cleared his throat and began performing the roar of the elders, causing the jackal pups to stumble back from the wind that suddenly came blowing very heavy-like as if it was a tornado.

Akilah, Veya, Okove, and the other painted dogs were all just as surprised and awe taken by Kion's special gift bestowed upon him. Just like that, Reirei began running away back to the Outlands, uttering high-pitched yelping noises.

"Hahaha! That should show them all what happens she. You try and steal someone else' food." Kion remarked triumphantly. He turned around and saw the wild dogs' jaw drop down to the ground.

"What was that?" Asked Okove

"That is the Roar of the Elders, Akilah." Kion stated simply. "It's a special power to perform the biggest roar a lion can ever do."

"Why would you need something like that?" Asked the female dog.

"Because I am a member of the Lion Guard."

"Lion Guard?" Asked Okove.

"Yes." Simba answered. "They are a special group of animals sworn to protect all animals around if need be, and keep the balance of the circle of life at bay."

"Really?" Said Akilah. "That does sound really useful and helpful. Maybe if there is trouble from us, then we'll call on you and this... Lion Guard."

"You guys should, and we all have a saying 'Till The Pride Lands end, Lion Guard will defend!"

The pack all became quite fascinated by this. "That sounds perfect!" Said the leader. "Well, Kion, why don't you and Okove play with eachother. I am pretty sure you two will get to know one another more."

both Lion cub, and wild dog pup smiled eagerly. "Okay daddy." Said Okove. They both played a game of tag and left the grownups alone to talk. Simba was certainly having the time of his life with Okove, and Okove was feeling the same thing as Kion.

Both of them honestly hoped that it would never have to end, and Kion already made a new friend in an instant.

"Tag, you're it!" Said Kion

"Ha Ha Ha! No, you're it, Kion. Just then, Kiara, Kovu, And Vitani decided to join them in this fun game.

"Uh oh, you can't do Tag backs, Kion!" Kiara Said playfully with a laugh emitted from herself. "Try and catch me if you can!"

"Watch out Kiara!" Said Kovu in a playful voice. "Now i'm It! You're next, Vitani!" Then Kovu darted after his big sister and he touched her in an instant with his paw.

"Darn it!" Vitani said in defeat. "You always were faster than me, bro."

Meanwhile, the lion pride and the wild dog pack were talking about shelter and how their relations would work.

Simba cleared his throat, and asked Akilah "Som you do all respect the circle of life?"

"Of course we do, my king." Akilah replied. "I can assure you that we are nothing like those jackals or hyenas, for they can be a problem to us, too."

"Painted dogs and lions are not so different from each other. We both fight to protect our family, and we both hunt as a family together and with teamwork." Veya reminded. "You probably seem how capable we are against our prey. Except, we're different species, and you lions tower over us obviously."

"Indeed. I have seen what painted dogs like you can do." Simba Said. "We all have families to protect, and you know how to hunt."

"Hunting is our gift, Simba," Akilah remarked. "We always know how to take down any prey we can eat out of. We painted dogs have a code to only eat what we need and not kill and eat excessively for pleasure."

The two lions and the wild dogs were already taking a liking to each other. Indeed, they both seem similar, except one side were cats. and the other side were dogs obviously. For Kion and Okove, they were having a blast already and quickly became good friends, despite getting off on the wrong foot the first time they encountered one another.

Simba And Nala even had a few good laughs with Akilah and Veya together. It turns out these two had some things in common too, for they love their kids very much, and their kind that they would do anything to protect them from any harm.

"Kion!" Called a voice. It was Kifaru, the young rhino calf from earlier. "Oh, hello."

Okove See,ed a little scared at first, but Kion reassured him by saying "It's okay. It's just one of my friends, Kifaru. He's a very friendly rhino."

"Yep! I just wanna play." Kifaru said boldly.

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you, Kifaru." Said Okove, Warming up to the rhino already.

"Same. Tag you're it!" The calf laughed.

and it was all so much fun playing their little game of tag, then Kiara, Kovu, And. It's I couldn't help but wrestle with a Kion just because, and playfully growl at him while wrestling.

"Oh come on guys. Give me a break!" Kion laughed.

"Come on, little brother, we're just having fun. Rawr rawr!" She teaslingly growled at him with a devious smile on her face.

"Well Akilah, I would be more than happy to form an alliance with you, and give you the shelter you and your family needs." Simba said.

"Thank you ever so much, my king." The leader bowed to him in respect.

"We'll see to it that we will begin a new friendship between lions and painted dogs." Veya added with a warm smile.

"Well, I guess I should get back to showing Kion how to hunt again after they are done it's their little fun." Simba muttered.

Kion, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Kifaru, and Okove all laid on the soft grass, and looked at the sky for any clouds in weird shapes.

"So Okove, have you met Timon and Pumbaa?" Asked Vitani curiously

"No, who are they?"

"A meerkat and a warthog that are... not the sharpest tools in the shed to say the least, but you'll love them." Then Vitani whispered in the pup's ear "just stay clear of Pumbaa when he farts, 'cause he really stinks."

All of them had a good laugh together and a new friendship was indeed beginning to arise.


	8. Kiara's Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While playing with his closest friends, Kion accidentally breaks Kiara's favorite childhood toy, and panics.

Kion was doing his little patrol in the Pride Lands with his closest friends. So far today, it looked really peaceful and no hyena or jackal was causing trouble. Many of them passed by many familiar faces like Kibango, the serval they have rescued before the other day, along with the rhinos that Kifaru was in, and Beshte's parents, who happened to be the leader of the herd, resting in a big waterhole under the hot savanna sun to cool them off. Beste's parents even offered Kion and his gang to take a dip in there as well.

"Come on, Kion!" Fuli said. "I'm just as fast in water as I am on land."

"Oh please." Beshte said. "Nothing can running faster underwater faster than us hippos." Fuli had that overconfident look on her face once again like always. "I know that look." the hippo calf said. "That's the bring it on look on your face."

The look on the cheetah didn't go away when she said "That's right. I challenge you to a swimming contest."

"Can you even swim?" said Ono with a skeptical look on his face.

Fuli didn't really look amused and replied "Of course i am. I'm the fastest member of the Lion Guard. No doubts about it. I can take you all on in the water if I want to."

"Here comes her cockiness again." Kion muttered, just chilling on the shore. "Well, she is a good friend to us."

And a little race erupted between Beshte and Fuli. Both of them paddled through the watering hole. Bunga, and Ono were cheering them on as the race looked quite interesting. Kion however decided not to get involved in this, and let his best friends/teammates have their silly fun together. Besides, even he and his friends deserve a well-deserved break from guarding the Pride lands once in a while.

Fuli looked like she was going to meet her match against her big, chubby friend here. She only swam like any other animal in these plains, with the exception of crocodiles and marine animals who can swim fast of course. Beshte was moving quite faster than her across the watering hole, and he crossed over to the finish line where Ono was perching, on a small branch.

"And Beshte's the winner!" the cattle egret cheered.

Fuli could hardly believes that she just lost a contest in swimming. Running was one thing, but swimming was definitely another. Beshte looked victorious under the light of victory.

"Like I said, Fuli. We're the kings of the water."

At first, it looked like the cheetah was about to explode in anger, but then she made a small, cute laugh and said "Okay, okay. I admit it. Who am I kidding? Cheetahs aren't good swimmers anyway." And she got out of the water hole and shook her fur to get the water off of her. "Anyway, you did a good job, Beshte."

"Thanks." the hippo smiled warmly at his close friend.

After their little fun, Kion decided to head back home in Pride rock, and his friends all accompanied him. At first, it looked a little empty inside like no one was even home, but then Kion saw a couple of lionesses just laying around with a carcass next to them. It was Sarafina, Nala's mother, and next to her was Kali, one of the former outsiders enjoying the gigantic carcass, looking quite fierce. Vitani was also in, but she was napping, snoring loudly.

"Ah Kion and friends." said Sarafina. "Welcome back. How was your usual patrol?"

"Hello Grandmother Sarafina." Kion remarked. "It was actually peaceful today. Not even Janja or his hyena clan were disrupting the circle of life."

"Huh. that's weird." said Kali. "Still, it's good either way.: and she took a big bite of what appears to be an eland carcass or an oryx carcass.

"Where's Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu?"

"Well they were helping Kiara know what it's like to negotiate with leaders of other animals in the Pride Lands." Sarafina clarified. "But, they should be back here in about..."

"Hello everyone." It was Nala, and the other three were with her.

"Ah Kion, you're just in time for this." Kovu noticed. A couple of other lionesses came in and brought in a hartebeest bull for him to eat off of.

"Nice! That looks delicious." Kion said. He immediately dug in the carcass and his sister decided to join in. "Oh, this is so good."

"Beshte beat Fuli in a swimming race." Bunga said.

"Did he?" Simba said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "That actually wouldn't surprise me since hippos are excellent swimmers."

"Indeed." Nala agreed. "I guess Fuli has met her match, hehehe. Oh, no offense."

Fuli made a smirk, and she replied "none taken, your majesty. swimming's not really my forte anyway."

"Have you seen Beshte swim like that before?" Bunga said. "I mean, Zuka Zama!"

"Oh you guys." Beshte said. "I'm not really one to brag." And he made a big yawn with his gargantuan mouth. "Well, I would really hate to intrude on your family time together Kion, but I should be really getting back to my mom and dad."

"Why don't you guys stay here if you want to?" Simba offered. "We really don't mind the extra company."

"Really?" Ono asked

The king nodded a yes to the egret

"Thank you so much your majesty!"

"Yeah, why don't you guys go play together?" Kiara said. "Oh, right after we're done with this." then she continued munching on the hartebeest.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Kion agreed.

After they were both done, Kion was more than happy to play with his friends in Pride Rock, and decided to play a little tag. They had so much fun like good friends should, and all laughed with joy like there was no tomorrow without a care in the world. Little did Kion know was that he wasn't quite paying attention when Fuli was it, and he tripped on something and a loud crack was heard.

Trying to keep himself from getting dizzy from the impact of the fall, Kion perked up and what he saw shocked him to the bone. A small toy that looked like a doll was broken in half, and it looked like a flamingo. "Oh no." he muttered

"What is it, Kion?" asked Bunga

"Oh no no no!" Kion exclaimed, feeling like having a panic attack. "That was Princess Pinky! Kiara's favorite toy when she was a cub, and I broke it!" he didn't really know what to do now

"Kion, calm down." Ono said. "Is it that important to her?"

"I said it was her favorite toy." Kion clarrified

"Well, she's not a cub anymore." Fuli said. "She can't still be attached to that doll."

"Actually, I have seen her cuddle with it a few times in her sleep recently." Kion remarked. He began pacing to and fro in great worriment. "If Kiara sees this, she'll freak out!"

"Nonsense." Beshte said. "She's your big sister, she'll understand it was an accident."

"But I was being careless back there."

"He's right, it was an accident, and they happen." Bunga said. "It's not like she's gonna disown you and gobble you up until nothing remains of you."

"Bunga!" the others shouted down at him.

"Not helping." Fuli stated sternly.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make a point."

What Bunga said only made Kion worried and scared even more. The cub then began thinking of how mad Kiara would be, along with the rest of his family. All of them baring their teeth at him, and looking like they were going to maul him to death like that wild dog encounter a little while back. "Oh no." he said. "If they all see this, I'll be a dead cub walking."

"Don't say that." Ono said. "They're your family, they would never do that."

"Okay okay, it's fine, I just... need to hide this so Kiara won't notice it." Kion speculated. He took the broken doll in his mouth and decided to look for a hiding place. It took a little while, and he was swift for he definitely didn't want anyone to see what he just did. Finally, he found a bush next to his home, and went deep inside of the bushes to hide the remains.

"Kion, this is getting ridiculous. It's just a toy."

"Kiara's favorite toy." Kion corrected her. "If they all see this, I'll get in so much trouble, and since Kiara's gonna be the queen, she'll definitely have it her way about how she will punish me. She might even banish me to the Outlands."

"Calm down." Ono said. "Please, I can't stand hysterics."

The cub took a few deep breaths and said "Okay, okay, you're right. As long as she doesn't find out about this."

"You need to be alone for a while?" asked Beshte

"Yeah, that would be."

And they all went back home to their families after telling the king and queen that they were done.

"hey, your friends left already?" Kovu asked him.

"Uh-huh. they all... had important things to do." the cub lied at the soon-to-be-king.

"Alright. You feeling alright, Kion?"

"of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... you're kinda twitching all of a sudden."

"Me twitching?" he said, sounding a little hysteric. "I'm not twitching." but despite what he is saying, his eye left eye was kinda twitching a little from the fear and stress about his sister finding out that he just killed her favorite toy, even if it was an accident. "Look, I gotta eat the hartebeest before Vitani takes it from me." and he hurriedly went over to his lunch again.

"Wow, Kion, you're eating kinda fast." Kiara said. "Don't try and choke yourself. It can happen if you hork it down too fast."

"Oh right, sorry." and the cub began to eat it more nonchalantly. After he was finished, and said to his father. "Hey dad, I... need to go help Timon and Pumbaa with something."

"Really? Like what, son?"

"They... need me to catch some grub for them."

"Hmm, well, I suppose that's alright." Simba said. "Just be careful not to get pinched by any centipedes. And be back home before dark, okay?"

"Of course!" Kion remarked. And he hurriedly went out Pride Rock to go look for the meerkat and warthog. Of course, he will also seek Rafiki and maybe even Mufasa for help. Boy was he in a pickle here.


	9. How to Deal with a Scary Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kion desperately tries to seek advice from a few animals in fear of a reaction when Kiara finds our her little brother accidentally broke her favorite childhood toy, and even asks Mufasa for help.

Kion was at the home of Timon and Pumbaa, who saw them just resting under a tree in relaxation. The red warthog let put a loud and loud burp as he was unwinding himself under the shade. The meerkat Suddebly found a lone, green caterpillar, and decided to munch on it and swallow it down his tiny throat.

Much to Kion's disgust, he walked up to the lazy best friends and cleared his throat to get their full attention.

Both Timon And Pumbaa we're happy to see him and immediately sat up. "Ah Kion, What brings you to our humble abode?" Asked Timon.

"Guys, I have a problem." Kion admitted shamefully. He pawed his foot on the ground, trying to admit what he did wrong back at his home. "I-I-I-" h stammered over and over again

"You're loosing your hair?" Pumbaa asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Okay that is completely ridiculous, Pumbaa." Timon remarked.

"But think about it, Timon." Said the warthog. "I've heard that Kion's loose their manes when they grow old, but some lions can randomly lose their manes for no apparent reason."

"No." kion Said with his eyes narrowed in confusion. "I am not losing my hair. I.. accidentally broke Kiara's favorite toy." He admitted. "There, I Said it."

Both Timon and Pumbaa gasped with shock on heir faces. "You don't mean..." Said Pumbaa.

"Her Pinky doll she had from when she was your age?" Timon asked him with his hands covering his mouth.

The Lion cub couldn't help but nod his head in shame at them both.

"Oh this is bad!" Pumbaa Said. "If your family finds out about this, they will have a cow, and eat you alive!"

"That's crazy!" Kion denied. "They're my family, they would never eat me for accidentally breaking the future queen's toy."

Timon made a chortle and said "Oh ho ho, I think they will. You see Kion, when me and Pumbaa met your mom, she wanted to eat us at first until Simba reunited with her."

"Well... that"s just because she was hungry and was trying to survive while looking for my dad."

"Fair enough, but you're lions." Pumbaa Said. "If not for Simba helping us out, we would have been lunch meat for your mother, and wouldn't even be here talking to you right now."

Kion wasn't buying any one of these things where he was told his family would eat him if they found about what he did. Lions always stick together as a family within their pride. Yet again, he thought of what Kiara would react or do when she finds out about this.

He made a gulp of fear, and said "Well, that doll means so much to Kiara."

"That it does." The meerkat Said. "You want my advice, kid? Get as far away from the. As possible when they find out what you did."

"Come on, I don't believe this." Kion speculated. "Maybe if I would just tell her the truth, then she won't be so mad at me."

"Ha! Good luck with that, Kion." Pumbaa Said.

"Yeah, they will rip you to pieces when they hear about what you did to the poor doll."

"Hmmm, Maybe Rafiki can help me." The cub Said.

"Nah, he's a crazy old monkey, a real whack job." Timon doubted. "Ole Rafiki could 't help you with anything."

"Crazy am I, Timon my boy?" Called an African voice from the trees. It was the wise old baboon himself and he swung down a few ropes. "You both might as well chose your words carefully."

Timon and Pumbaa both said "sorry." In unison to Rafiki.

"Hello Kion. How are you fairing in the Pride Lands?" The monkey asked him in his upbeat voice.

"Terrible, Rafiki." Kion replied. "I accidentally broke Kiara's toy while playing with my friends."

"Ooh, that's not good." Rafiki remarked. "Did you tell the ?"

"No way! They will be furious and might banish me to the Outlands."

Making a humble chuckle, the monkey said "Banish you to the Outlands? That is so ridiculous my young boy."

"But Pinky was Kiara's favorite." Kion explained. "She was so at Zazu for almost breaking it, she took every feather off of his body."

"That was a very long time ago," Rafiki doubted. "Kiara is much more mature and understanding now. If not for her, the outsiders and pride landers would 't even be reunited like this."

"Fair point, but this is different. She still snuggles with that thing once in a while."

"Look child," Rafiki Said. "If you just tell her and explain what happened, Kiara will be more than understanding. She would know you would never to that to her on purpose."

Thinking about this a little more, Kion thought of how much Kiara cares about him and the time she went to comfort him at the watering hole the other day when he thought he was not special.

Kiara certainly gave him some love when he was crying that time. "Well, Wait, What If I just say Reirei and her family were causing trouble, then me and my friends stopped them as usual?"

Rafiki made a sideways head nod to him, and said "Now Kion, you know that lying only makes it worse."

"But they might kill me if they found out."

"Ah they would never do that to a member of the family. You are a pride."

"True."

"Telling the truth and facing your fears will help you get past this little trouble you have."

"I know, you're right, Rafiki, but i'm Just scared to see how they would react."

"Now now, my boy." The monkey comforted him. "I know you are scared to face that, but in life, you have to pay the consequences for your actions. As a matter of fact, you cannot get through life without discipline in it."

Knowing Rafiki's words were true, Kion took another breath to relieve his stress. "You're right. I guess I do have to face the consequences."

"Well, you said what you did was an accident, yes?"

"Uh-huh. I would never break her toy on purpose. I just... tripped on it while i wasn't paying attention."

"And it's okay, because accidents always happen everyday. No animal is perfect. You must understand that we all make mistakes, but as long as we learn from them, it is perfectly alright to do so."

Rafiki did have words of wisdom within himself, for he has been around for a very long time and still living. "Look, Rafiki." Kion Said. "I need to be alone for s little while and think things over."

"Of course, ut please take heed in what I said about facing the consequences." Rafiki Said. Then he climbed a couple of trees and swung away through the branches.

"Say Kion, you wanna eat some grub with us?" Timon offered. "This is what we do to cheer ourselves up."

the meerkat was holding a a leaf plate full of many insects that ranged from millipedes to caterpillars to slugs to snails.

Kion instantly felt a little sick just looking at that. He did not want to eat bugs right now, and replied "No thanks you guys. I gotta go."

"Help yourself." Timon Said. "More for us anyway."

Then there was a loud "Poooooot" that echoed. It turned out that Pumbaa passed has as usual, causing Timon to groan in disgust.

"Ah Pumbaa, Seriously?" Timon Said, covering his mouth and nose with his hands.

"You know I can't help the way I eat Timon." Said the warthog.

"Yep, I know how you always think with your stomach, pal."

"Well Anyway, see you later Kion, and hope that your family doesn't maul you to shreds once they find out about this."

"Okay, oh and one more thing, you guys: can you please not tell anyone about this. I prefer to tell them my selves and no one else. I dug my own grave and now I gotta pay the piper once they find out."

"Sure thing, Kion." Said Pumbaa.

"Our lips are sealed, kid." Timon added.

Kion went off alone into the savanna and began thinking of what to tell his sister and the rest of his family about the accident he just committed unintentionally. A thought just cake to him and thought "Of course, Grandfather Mufasa." He looked up at the blue skies again, and he said "Grandfather, can you hear me?"

Just then, a shining glow appeared and the spirit of the great king Mufasa appeared right in front of Kion again. "I can always hear you, my grandson." He humbly replied in his deep, soothing voice.

"Grandfather, I accidentally broke Kiara's favorite toy, and I don't know what to do. I'll get in so much trouble if they find out, and they might even eat me."

Mufasa couldn't help but chuckle and reply "Nonsense, Kion. Why would your sister even want to eat you for ruining her favorite childhood toy?"

"Because she... Well... because I know how much it means to her. She might be a full grown lioness now, but she still snuggles with it once in a while."

"Kion." Said Mufasa. "It is only a toy, and you said it was an accident. I know you would never mean to ruin anything like that on purpose. A cub like you had a big heart not to cause trouble or mayhem purposely."

"Well Rafiki did say accidents happen."

"Exactly, Rafiki is correct. Accidents can happen for no apparent reason, and everyone makes mistakes."

"But what if I get in trouble, and what if Kiara yells at me angrily for it?"

"Oh Kion. If you just explain to them what happened. They will understand. Remember what I said to you st the watering hole the other day?"

"Of course." Kion Said. "I will never forget that."

"Your family loves you deeply. They love you with every beat of their hearts."

"I know."

"And we do have to face the consequences of our actions sometimes. Talking to them does help. I know you're scared, Kion, but you have got to face your fears."

The cub was rather silent for a moment, but he finally said "Well, your right, but I don't know if I can face them right now."

"Don't worry. I will guide you. Always." Mufasa gently reassured. "Just go to them and tell them the truth. They will understand once you explain to them. I promise you."

"Are you... sure about this?"

"Have I ever been wrong to you, before, grandson?"

Kion realized his words were true, and Mufasa was a very wise king when he was alive. It was all the more reason he wished that his grandfather was still alive right now. Well, at least he lives on in spirit. "No. You're always right, and you've always been there for me when I needed you."

Mufasa made a grateful smile at him. "Indeed I have. You will be just fine, Kion. Trust me."

Kion was a little silent again, but he said at last "Okay. I'll... face them."

"Good. I know you do the right thing." His spirit vanished again, and Kion was once again, alone.

The cub saw the structure of Pride rock ahead, and took a deep breath, for he knew he was about to enter the dragon. Walking over to his home, he was still quite nervous, for he didn't exactly know what to expect from his big sister, or his whole family if they found out he broke Kiara's favorite toy by accident. Still, he wanted to make Mufasa happy and proud of him.

When he finally returned home, he noticed Kiara and Kovu around the broken toy. This made Kion's heart drop down to his feet, and gulped

"I don't understand either Kiara." said Kovu. "It's not like the toy to just break by itself."

"Well someone broke it." Kiara said. "And I want to know who it is right now."

Now the cub was feeling scared than before, but he still had some bravery left in him. he walked up to them both and cleared his throat. "Hey guys." he said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Oh Kion, there you are." Kiara said. "Someone broke my childhood toy, and I don't know who."

"Do you know who did this, Kion?" the soon-to-be king asked him curiously.

"Yeah, i mean, I can't believe someone would actually do this." Kiara said a little angrily.

At last, Kion couldn't hold his tears back any longer and shed a few from his eyes. "Yeah, I mean it was her favorite toy. Well don't worry, Kiara. I'll find whoever did this and-" and he noticed Kion shedding tears of fear. "What's wrong, Kion?"

"Oh. Nothing, it's just that- i mean." and he ran out of the rock bawling in tears.

Kiara and Kovu just looked at each other in confusion and they both ran after him. "Kion, wait!" Kiara called, following him. "Please, what's the matter?"

The cub just kept on running as he was sobbing. Finally, he tripped over a small pebble and didn't even bother to get back up. Kiara and Kovu soon caught up with him, and Kiara gently helped him back on his feet.

"Kion, please tell us what's the matter."

"About your toy." Kion began explaining. "I was... I was the one who broke it. There I said it, now go ahead and eat me!"

"What?" Kovu said. "Why would we eat you?"

"What's going on here?" Nala asked. She and her mate obviously heard the commotion going on, and went over to see what it was about.

"Kion, why are you crying?" Simba noticed.

"Vitani, what did you do to him?" Kiara Asked.

"What? I didn't do anything." Vitani replied in offense. "Why would you even think I would make him cry like this?"

"Because you always step in to tease him whenever possible." Kiara said.

"Now now, Kiara." Kovu Said. "Vitani wouldn't really mean to make your brother cry, wouldn't you Vitani?"

"Take it from my brother, Kiara." Vitani begged.

"Vitani didn't do anything to me. It's nothing to do with it."

"See? He says so."

"What is bothering you, Kion?" Kiara Said. She knelt down on her knees and sat next to him. "Please, tell me."

"Okay. I accidentally broke your toy when I was playing with my friends." The cub admitted with tears still flowing down his face. "But it was an accident."

"You broke it?" Asked Nala

"Yes But... by accident." He looked at Kiara and he whimpered. "Sis, i'm Sorry. I'm so sorry. I would never break your toy, I promise. I just didn't know where I was going." And he buried his face in Kiara's chest.

The big sister wrapped her big arms around her little brother and soothed him. "Kion it's okay. Shhh. I'm not mad at you. Shhh."

"You mean you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not." She replied in a soft voice.

"And you guys aren't going to eat me for it?"

the others couldn't help but have a confused look on their faces. "What? Eat you?" Said Simba. "What even gave you such an insane idea?"

"Well, Timon and Pumbaa told me about the day they met you, mom."

Nala wasn't so sure at first what her son was talking about and her eyes widened as her memory refreshed about the time she almost killed and eaten those two best friends. "Oh. I see what you are getting at."

"Ah son," Simba Said. "That was just a misunderstand, she didn't know they were my best friends."

"Besides, I told them both I was sorry for trying to eat them those years ago." Nala Said.

"Yeah, we would never eat you." Kovu said reassuringly. "You should have just told us the truth right away."

"I know, but it's just that, that toy was Kiara's favorite when she was a cub."

"Exactly, it was my favorite, now that i'm too old for it, I don't really care anymore." Kiara noted. "Besides, I have Kovu and you guys. You are all everything I need."

The cub was glad to hear that from her big sister and said "I'm sorry I broke your toy by accident."

"It's alright, Kion. I know you would never do something to hurt me on purpose."

Stopping his crying, Kion immediately let go of Kiara. "So about that doll, what do you think we should do with it?" Vitani. "It's probably best if it would be a bee eater's nest."

"Kinda what I was thinking, sis." Kovu agreed. "We'll just get rid of it."

"Sorry for being such a baby like that, you guys."

"Oh there's no need for you to be sorry." Simba Said. "It's alright to be scared, Kion, but you just need to face them, just to get past them. It's one of the things my father told me."

Thinking of Mufasa again, the cub knew his father's words were true, considering the fact that he just had another talk with his grandfather's spirit after all. "I know dad." Was all he replied.

All of them hugged Kion out of love and affection for being a family.

After that was sorted out, Kion decided to take a little view of the whole Pride Lands from the very top of Pride Rock. While sitting, Kiara decided to come up and join him. This view never ceased to be so beautiful and inspiring to him.

Meanwhile, Mufasa's ghost was smiling down on the cub proudly. "Well done, Kion." He Said in his humble voice. The cub was feeling so proud of himself also for just telling his whole family the truth like that.

"Kion?" The cub looked back and it was his sister who wanted to sit next to him and enjoy the view from above herself. "Are you Alright?"

"Uh-huh. I'm just fine, Kiara." The cub remarked.

while sitting next to him, she was so fascinated by how high up they were. A lot of animals looked like little ants moving in the valley. "Good. You know, I can see why you love coming up here to look at the view from up here."

"Yeah, just look at how small those giraffes, elephants, rhinos, elands, and wildebeest look down there."

"Hehe. Yeah, you're right. They look rather tiny from up here."

Kiara kept him close to her body for comfort and to show her sisterly love, easily towering her little brother. The wind rustled with the faint sound of it blowing being heard.

"Kion, you know I will always love you, right?" She Asked him.

"Uh-huh. I know you do."

"Good. I just wanted you to understand. And about my doll, like I said, it's something I outgrew."

"Gotcha."

He suddenly felt his big sister nuzzling him out of love and he nuzzled her back to return the favor. He knew it wasn't really a girlish thing for him, for they were siblings, which is quite a normal behavior for siblings to do for one another.

"And i'm Sorry if I kinda scared you for a moment. I know you were just trying to make me happy."

"I was."

"But If you're happy, then I'm happy." She remarked warmly." And they both continued to watch the view below them.


	10. Zazu's Insane Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King's Majordomo, Zazu the hornbill, has a rather wild day in his schedule.

The young Majordomo of the Pride Lands, Zazu the hornbill, was out doing a little scouting the areas for his usual "Morning Report" for King Simba and Queen Nala. It looked peaceful down there from where was flying over. Hyenas or jackals weren't seen around causing trouble. All was truly peaceful down below in the valley of the Pride Lands.

At first, he was about to go back into Pride Rock and tell Simba and Nala that everything was all good in the Pride Lands, when something bumped into him.

"Oops. I do say." Said a sarcastic voice. Zazu recognized that voice anywhere when he heard it. He looked up, and it was Mwoga, the scary, large vulture that is friends with Janja. The hornbill immediately glared at him. "Doing a little more morning reports I see, Zazu?"

"Mwoga." Zazu said flatly with his eyes narrowed in hate. "What do you want, you devious, deceitful bird? Can't you see I am quite busy with my morning report?"

"Oh Zazu." Said the vulture. "Why so hostile towards me? I only just wanted to say hello to you on this fine day in the Pride Lands."

"Don't yoy have some carcass to scavenge from right now? Yes I am doing my usual duties, and you pestering me and belittling me is not one of them."

The vulture's wicked, devious smile didn't leave his ugly face.

"Besides, you always steal my lychee fruits, harass me whenever I fly close to your home, such as right now, and you always pick on me. Now, begone with you, you winged vermin!"

"Well, looks like someone's going to have to teach you so manners!"

"Oh ho ho, it is on, chap!" And the two avian clashed with one another, biting with their beaks, slashing talons, and trying to peck eachother's eyes out. Sure, Zazu had a bigger beak that Mwonga's, but the vulture's looked more deadly and lethal, since vultures were meat eaters.

These two fought eachother so hard, that they even crashed to the ground with a loud thump. Despite the impact of the fall, Zazu and Mwonga continued fighting fiercely. Despite the vulture being more powerfully built, Zazu was quick on his feet, and charged at him from behind with full zeal, knocking Mwonga radically into the dusty ground.

"Ha! Never mess with the king's Majordomo, Mwonga!" Zazu boasted in triumph. "Go Zazu! Go Zazu!" Then all of a sudden, Mwonga knocked Zazu away while he was being too prideful with himself with his gargantuan wingspan.

The impact was so strong that it knocked Zazu into a tree, upside down, and landed on his head while his eyes were spinning out of control from being dizzy.

"Ooh, that looks like it hurt." Said Mwonga. "You hit like a chick would." Despite saying this, Mwonga had a few cuts and bruises that were bleeding very mildly. "We'll meet again, soon." And he flew off in the sky.

Zazu regained his senses and looked on in anger where the vulture was flying off to, in the outlands where he would probably be better off living at Anyway. "That horrible vulture!" He grumbled to himself. He calmly swiped the dust off of his chest and tried to forgot what just happened a minute ago.

That Mwonga was definitely a thorn on his side, for that vulture was like a majordomo for Janja and his band of delinquents, at least, he was close friends with those no-Good hyenas from what Zazu heard from Simba.

"Oh poo." He sighed. "I shouldn't let him get to me. It's like the great Mufasa once said to me: If you hold on to your anger, then your anger will hold on to you, and make you miserable for the rest of your life."

At the moment, there were still a few areas that still needed checking for his usual reports. It didn't take too long, and decided to head back to Pride Rock to tell the king and queen of the current status throughout the Lands.

Just then, something caught his attention when he heard a cry for help. "Somebody save me!" It Said. The hornbill simply could not ignore the cry in terror, and swooped down to where it came from.

He was shocked to see a lone hyrax trying to run away from Makucha, the fierce and intimidating leopard, who probably wants to eat him as his breakfast. "Oh no." Zazu thought. "Uma!"

"Zazu!" Called the female hyrax. "Makucha's at it again!"

"Don't Worry Uma, I'll save you!" And the hornbill tried his best to look tough and heroic as possible in this scary situation. "Hey! Makucha!" He called to the leopard. Makucha immediately stopped and perked his ears pop, then looked back to him, baring his teeth. "You leave my friend alone!"

"Well Well Well, If it isn't Simba's majordomo." In his eyes, Zazu looked like nothing but a joke to him, and a pesky fly. "Can't you just leave me alone and let me have my breakfast? Besides, this chase is starting to get fun."

"You have no respect for any life around you, do you, Makucha!?"

"No life is more important than my own, and I don't believe in this Circle of Life mumbo jumbo. It's nothing but that."

"How dare you!" Zazu exclaimed on anger. "I will teach you a lesson in respect for other animals."

"Pfft, good luck with that." The leopard said sarcastically. "As if you can even hurt me with that banana beak of yours."

"That's mister banana beak to you, you brute!" Zazu narrowed his eyes at him with rage. "I'll make sure you suffer greatly for your cruel sense of what you call fun!"

Makucha couldn't help but make a laugh in amusement. "Look Zazu, I eat what I want, if I want to eat an Okapi, I eat it, if I want to eat a bull elephant, i'll Eat it, and there is no one in the entire Pride Lands that can keep me from it."

"Then I guess you have met your match."

they both looked at each other with rage in their eyes. Zazu dashes straight for Makucha, and dodged a swipe from the leopard's claws. He pecked at Makucha's eye, but it turns out he had it closed, but still felt some pain from the impact.

Next, Zazu tried to claw him with his talons, causing the leopard to roar in pain. When he tried to regain his balance, he jumped at Zazu and swiped him to the ground.

"Zazu!" Uma exclaimed in horror as she watched the bird tumble on the ground. "Oh no, Zazu! Get up! Get up!" And the hyrax went to his aid and try to wake him back to consciousness.

"Ha! This proves a puny hornbill like you is no match for a leopard." Makucha Said triumphantly. "Perhaps I should eat both of you, that way it will, be a buffet." Then he was about to slice at Uma and Zazu with a big, killing blow from his claws.

Before the leopard could even touch him however, the Lion Guard arrived just in time to save them both.

"Kion!" Uma exclaimed in joy. "You're here!"

"Go away Makucha, you won't terrorize this hyrax anymore!" Kion ordered.

"Pfft, Yeah right, kid." The leopard scoffed.

Kion made a clever smile and did the roar of the elders at him, causing Makucha to run away in fear. The Lion Guard turned to Zazu and Uma. "Are you guys okay?" Bunga Asked them

"What? What happened?" Zazu asked coming back to reality. "Did I win?"

"not exactly." Said Beshte in honesty. "He was about to kill you and Uma if not for us."

"Yeah, that Leopard doesn't even know a thing about the circle of life." Full Said.

"Well, at least we scared him off now." Ono remarked.

"You kids should have seen Zazu." Said the hyrax. "He was being brave and tried to save me."

The Guard looked at the hornbill with surprise. "Really?" Said Kion. "That is very brave if you, standing up to Makucha."

"Well, I was just doing what a majordomo would do, protect anyone I can possibly defend. Along with you children of course."

"Are you Alright?" Asked Beshte. "You got a couple of claw marks on you."

"Well, these weren't really from Makucha." Zazu admitted. "I had a run-in with Mwonga the vulture way before this."

"That vulture giving you trouble again?" One Asked.

"Sadly, Yes." Zazu admitted. "When I get my talons on that wicked bird, I will make sure he suffers greatly!"

"Shh, calm down, Zazu." Said Uma. "Just let it go. Don't let him get to you."

Sighing, the hornbill said "oh you're right, Uma. I am just glad you're alright." And they both hugged one another. "Well, I should get back to your mother and father, Kion. Duty calls." And Zazu flew away.

Deep down inside of his small body, the hornbill was feeling proud of himself for saving a life like that. This time, if he ever came across that vulture again, he vowed that he wouldn't go so easy on him.


End file.
